Chroma
by NovellaSkyler
Summary: Sasha, une terrienne comme vous et moi, apparaît sur Gaïa peu après Advent Children. Les géostigmates n'ont pas été exterminés malgré l'aide d'Aerith. Pourquoi est-elle apparut au milieu du danger, à cette époque cruciale où AVALANCHE se bat sans relâche?
1. Prologue

Sasha n'avait qu'une seule passion dans sa vie : la mécanique. Pour elle, ces puzzles de métal était la chose la plus intéressante au monde. Elle pouvait passer des heures a faire tourner ses clés anglaises et ses tournevis pour créer toutes sortes de gadgets étranges et pour la plupart inutiles. Sa mère trouvait qu'elle passait beaucoup trop de temps à bricoler dans son atelier, son père était au contraire très content de sa créativité, étant lui-même un ingénieur. C'était une jeune femme très simple et peu demandeuse. Elle était toujours très loin de la fille modèle mais n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait qualifier de mal intentionnée. En fait, tous ces débats politiques ne l'intéressait que peu. Elle préférait encore et toujours ses câbles électriques et ses perceuses. Elle n'aimait pas trop se fatiguer, l'aventure ne la passionnait pas plus que ça et, surtout, elle n'aimait pas à avoir des responsabilités. Alors, comment ce génie qui détestait les problèmes pouvait avoir sauté dedans à pieds joins ? Elle même se le demandait encore.

Elle s'était juste réveillée, comme tous les matins, s'attendant à avoir à nettoyer la bave sur son bureau et à avoir une marque de ressort sur sa joue. Mais elle n'était pas à son bureau. Ses yeux s'habituèrent lentement à la lumière. Pour la première fois depuis un certain temps, elle remarqua qu'elle avait dormi dans un lit. Pas un canapé, pas le sol ou autre endroit improbable, mais bien un lit. Elle se redressa prestement, accusant le coup de sa tête embrumée, et se mit à regarder autour d'elle rapidement. Une chambre, de toute évidence, et pas des plus occupée récemment compte tenu de la quantité de poussière sur les meubles. Un bureau contre une fenêtre, une comode et une table de chevet. Elle sortit de sous les draps et posa ses pieds nues sur les planches de bois qui recouvraient le sol. Elle ne mettait pas de chaussure dans son atelier, donc elle ne s'étonnait guère de cet état de fait. Elle constata aussi qu'elle portait toujours les même vêtements que depuis ces deux derniers jours. Oui, elle ne prenait pas souvent la peine d'ouvrir son armoire chez elle. Un short long et large gris à l'air d'appartenir au rayon garçon d'un magasin de vêtement et un débardeur blanc pas plus serrée et aux manches si grande qu'on pouvait apercevoir son body noir sous ses bras.

Elle passa une main fatiguée sur son visage aux yeux vert cernés, puis dans ses cheveux blonds cendrés en bataille. Elle les laissa retomber sur ses oreilles quand elle bailla aux corneilles. Elle ne se souvenait pas de cet endroit, et encore moins comment elle y était arrivée. Mais elle ne pensait pas encore qu'il y avait raison de s'inquiéter. Elle se dirigea vers l'unique porte en bois de la pièce et tenta de l'ouvrir en tournant la poignée.

Fermée à clé.

Finalement, elle se dit qu'il y avait vraiment raison de s'inquiéter. Elle tâtonna vivement ses poches, mais les trouva totalement vide. Ses outils primaires avaient disparu. Elle n'avait plus rien, et la chambre ne semblait pas plus encline à lui offrir quoi que ce soit à fabriqué d'urgence. Elle ressaya plusieurs fois d'ouvrir la porte en forçant un peu, mais de toute évidence rien ne voulait céder. Elle soupira, commençant à imaginer les pires scénario : un enlèvement pour une raçon, un kidnapping politique pour les plans de machine de son père ou pire, ils voulaient lui voler ses gadgets contre son gré. Elle griffa son cuir chevelu devant tous ces problèmes et grogna de colère.

Elle se tourna alors vers la fenêtre avec un air décidé. Pas question de se laisser avoir si facilement ! Elle grimpa à genoux sur le bureau et fit coulisser la fenêtre assez grande pour la laisser passer. Elle donnait sur une ruelle à peu près déserte… à un étage de là. Certes, ce n'était pas si haut, mais elle tenait encore à ses jambes. Elle avisa alors la gouttière descendant justement à côté d'elle. Vu sa stature quasi-squelettique, elle savait qu'elle soutiendrait son poids.

Elle s'engagea laborieusement à passer la fenêtre tout en essayant de trouver appuis sur les attaches de la gouttière. Ses orteils nues ripèrent plusieurs fois contre le mur, la faisant grimacer de douleur. Quand elle fut totalement hors de la chambre, elle entreprit son escalade avec prudence. Elle essayait de ne pas trop avoir de blessures aux pieds et aux mains après ça. Elle y était presque quand elle entendit une porte claquer contre un mur et une voix s'exclamer autoritairement au dessus d'elle :

« _**Hey ! Reste où tu es !**_ »

Sursautant malgré elle, elle poussa un léger cri d'exclamation quand elle rata un coche et glissa. Elle fut presque surprise quand elle atterrit juste après sur le sol, sans encombre, comprenant qu'elle était en fait tout près de terminer. Toujours surprise, elle leva les yeux par réflexe pour croiser le regard glaçant d'un homme aux cheveux blonds et à l'air pas commode. Comprenant que tant qu'il était là haut, ce kidnappeur ne pourrait pas l'avoir, elle en profita pour se faire la malle malgré les interjections de ce dernier. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la rue principale, où il y avait une route et du monde. Il est vrai qu'elle ne sortait pas souvent, mais de là à ne plus reconnaître à ce point la ville !

Toujours pieds nues, elle se hâta parmi la foule, poussant par mégarde des passant et perdant l'équilibre sur la moindre petite flaque d'eau dans laquelle elle marchait allègrement. Elle n'avait jamais été bonne en sport, et son endurance ne durait pas plus de une minute, donc la situation lui semblait très critique. Elle n'avait rien, elle était pieds nues dans un endroit inconnu, ne savait pas où aller et l'inconnu pouvait la rattraper d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle traversa la route en catastrophe et faillit se prendre une voiture, au look bien étrange pour l'époque, mais le conducteur eut le bon réflexe de pilé en la voyant. Il cria à la fenêtre, elle ne l'écouta pas et se remit à courir tout droit. Les gens la regardait bizarrement, pourtant c'était eux qui portait d'étranges vêtements. Elle courut ainsi longtemps avant de finalement qu'un passant ne la renverse et passe son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Elle accusa une nouvelle fois le coup, le béton de la place étant bien résistant. Oui, elle était sur une place à présent. Le monde y était affluant et une gigantesque monument en construction prônait en son centre. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était. Tous ces éléments n'avaient aucun sens dans sa tête, rien ne collait. Elle ne se rappelait aucune ville de son pays avec ce genre de caractéristiques.

« _**Arrête de courir, je ne te veux aucun mal !**_ » Lui dit soudainement la voix morne de l'inconnu.

Elle bondit sur ses jambes comme un ressort et se tourna face à lui en faisant quelques pas à reculons. Elle essuya ses mains écorchés sur son short et fixa l'étranger qui tendait ses mains en avant en signe de calme. Il était grand, musclé, blond comme elle l'avait vu et des yeux bleus glacés voir un peu vert par moment… c'était bizarre. Ses mains était gantées de cuir et il portait des vêtements atypiques noirs. Il fronçait les sourcils, comme s'il était énervait. Pourtant, ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés une seconde sur les pieds en sang de la jeune fille, l'air vaguement inquiet, avant de se remettre à la regarder durement.

« _**Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'enfuir ?**_ Lui demanda-t-il sérieusement. _**C'est en rapport avec les géostigmates ? Ou là où on t'as trouvé ?**_

 _ **-**_ **Je** _ **…**_ **quoi ?** Fit-elle, perdue. **Je comprends rien ! On est où là ? Vous êtes un tordu ?** »

Le blond haussa ses sourcils de surprise. Elle parlait une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il devina que elle non plus, ne le comprenait pas. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être du Wutaïen, et il ne connaissait aucun autre patois de cette île. Peut-être Yuffie pourrait-elle savoir ? Mais en attendant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle n'avait que plus paniquée en le voyant, et pourquoi elle ressemblait à un animal égarée. Il devait lui faire comprendre par autre chose que des mots qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui pour l'instant, et il espérait à jamais. Ses problèmes étaient déjà bien trop important pour qu'un nouvel ennemi dans le corps d'une jeune fille fasse son apparition.

Il se mit à chercher des gestes qui conviendrait le mieux tandis que l'inconnue qu'ils avaient ramenés chez eux le regardait toujours avec suspicion. Il finit par se désigner et commença à signer maladroitement.

« _**Moi… pas… vouloir… tuer… toi… »**_ , récita-t-il en même temps.

Elle haussa un sourcil perplexe, bien moins agressif, devant cette piètre représentation. Néanmoins, elle applaudit l'effort et se concentra plus sur ses gestes, qu'il répéta en voyant son attention portée sur lui. Elle se mit à réfléchir et finit par avoir une illumination. Elle comprenait à peu près où il voulait en venir, mais n'était pas vraiment plus rassurée pour autant. Elle signa elle aussi avec maladresse :

« **Nous… où ? »**

Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant et finit par dire avec étonnement :

« _**Edge.**_

 **-** _ **Edge ?**_ Répéta-t-elle avec une expression qui laissait entendre qu'elle ne comprenait pas où ça se trouvait.

Lui, par contre, dû admettre que le problème semblait plus épineux qu'il n'en avait l'air. Un fille qui ne parlait pas leur langue apparaît mystérieusement sur leur lieu d'intervention et ne sait même pas où elle est, traduisant donc une non connaissance de comment elle y était arrivée. Qui plus est, elle était pieds nues et endormie quand ils l'avaient vu, ce qui était peu commun dans plaine déserte proche d'un puits de mako. Mais savait-elle au moins où elle s'était endormie ? Tant de réponse était sans question.

Il lui tendit la main avec neutralité, il ne voulait pas la braquer. De son côté, Sasha devait avouer que non, elle n'était pas proche de chez elle et que cet inconnu, malgré son étrange parlé qui lui était familier mais méconnaissable, ne semblait pas hostile. Ou du moins ne semblait pas vouloir la bouffer, vu que niveau amabilité faciale on repassera. Sans toutefois lui serrait la main, elle se courba légèrement et le suivit, un peu en manque d'autres possibilités dans ce monde étranger.


	2. Chapter 1: Un changement d'air radical

Elle l'avait suivit parce qu'elle était certaine qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, mais elle n'aimait pas son regard dur. Il la surveillait comme si elle était une criminelle qui pouvait filer à l'anglaise à n'importe quel moment. Elle n'aimait pas non plus l'idée qu'il lui ait piqué ses gadgets pour les emmener on ne sait où. Et surtout, elle ne savait pas où elle était, peut être dans un autre pays, et ça lui mettait les tripes à l'envers. Elle avait tenté d'analyser sa langue. Du coréen peut-être, ou du chinois, ou même du japonais, elle n'en avait aucune idée ! Ça y ressemblait, mais était-ce vraiment cela ? Les langues vivantes n'étaient pas sa passion, elle ne parlait même pas anglais ni espagnol, pourtant apprises au lycée. Elle préférait utiliser des traducteurs sur internet, quand elle commandait des pièces dans un pays voisin.

En tout cas, elle n'était plus proche de chez elle, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le voir. Peut-être que si elle avait retrouvait son portable, elle pourrait appelé sa mère à la rescousse ? Voilà une idée déjà plus réalisable, bien que fortement improbable qu'elle puisse venir la chercher sur un autre continent. Déjà faudrait-il que ce jeune homme morne veuille bien lui remettre ses biens. D'ailleurs, pourquoi il les lui avait enlevé si son but n'était pas de lui porter atteinte d'une quelconque manière ? Oui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier de lui, mais qui lui jetterait la pierre ?

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se mit à regarder le sol froid qui accueillait ses pieds ensanglantés. Ses blessures commençait à la picoter légèrement, mais pas de quoi enflammé encore plus l'armoire à glace qui lui servait d'escorte. Elle remarqua tout au long du chemin inverse qu'elle avait vraiment couru très loin sans s'en rendre compte, la panique lui ayant certainement donné des ailes. Peut-être avait-elle laissé quelques traces de sang sur le chemin, qui sait ?

Ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt. La devanture n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle aurait cru : c'était celle d'un bar nommé le Seventh Heaven (Sebunsu Hebun). Les deux étages supérieurs devaient être attribués au logement de l'inconnu, où elle avait d'ailleurs élu domicile fort peu longtemps. Il vint ouvrir la porte d'entrée en verre, non pas par galanterie mais, au vu de son regard pesant, certainement pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien la passer. Elle avait l'impression qu'on l'emmener à la chaise électrique. Elle passa l'encadrement, non sans s'empêcher vivement de croiser son regard.

L'endroit était plutôt austère, mais peut-être était-ce lié au fait qu'il n'y avait personne en ce moment. Enfin si, une grande et sublime brune derrière le bar qui l'observait avec un air surprit et amusé. Elle venait de lâcher sa vaisselle et faisait le tour du comptoir pour venir à leur rencontre.

« _**Eh bien !**_ Déclara-t-elle avec enthousiasme. _**On a déniché une petite acrobate !**_

 _ **-Ça ne sert à rien, Tifa, elle ne comprend rien »,**_ asséna le blond en posant une main autoritaire sur l'épaule de l'étrangère.

Il lui ordonna avec ce geste de s'asseoir sur une banquette du hall, près d'une table et d'une fenêtre. Sous le regard interrogateur de la brune, il la prit à part pour discuter. Chose complètement inutile : aucune informations utiles pourraient lui venir dans cette langue. N'ayant pas très envie d'observer les échanges sur son sort, qui, il ne fallait pas être idiot, était incertain. Peut-être allaient-ils la jeter dehors finalement, vu qu'elle ressemblait à une clodo à présent. Elle se mit à ronger ses ongles, par habitude. Ses yeux divergèrent sur l'extérieur, puis sur le fond du bar. Elle distingua finalement une autre forme de vie. Un petit garçon à l'air dégoûté. Il retournait dans tous les sens un jouet qui ne devait de toute évidence par marcher des masses. Elle sembla l'observer assez longtemps pour qu'il lui retourne son regard curieux, mais aussi interrogateur. Après un bref coup d'œil envers le duo qui se disputait, elle lui fit signe de venir. Le garçon sembla hésiter mais finit par accepter.

Il traîna son robot avec lui et le luit tendit, comme elle le demanda silencieusement. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à l'inspecter en tripotant quelques fils.

« _**Non mais ça sert à rien,**_ _ **je l'ai fait tomber dans l'escalier,**_ _ **Cloud à dit qu'il n'était pas réparable...**_ », dit le jeune homme dans sa langue natale avant de se taire sous la surprise.

Sasha venait de remettre sur ses roues le jouet et l'alluma. Il marchait parfaitement, en s'agitant dans tous les sens et poussant des bruitages étranges.

« _**Wow, trop forte !**_ S'exclama l'enfant avec engouement.

- _ **Faudra faire attention c'est fragile**_ **, le problème venait juste d'un fil coupé dont j'ai renoué les deux bouts, à faute de ne pas avoir de fer à souder sous la main...** », expliqua la mécanicienne malgré sa connaissance des non compatibilité de sa langue avec la sienne.

Denzel prit une mine interrogative et légèrement grimaçante. Il n'avait rien compris, c'était certain. Seulement, son haussement d'épaules brusque sembla signifiait qu'il ne se formalisait de ne pas la comprendre, et elle se demanda si elle devait mal le prendre. Il partit ensuite comme une flèche derrière une porte à battant, elle pensa à la cuisine du bar. Elle inspecta pendant de longues minutes les finitions de la table et des sièges, qui étaient en soit tout à fait banal, tandis que le couple d'à côté ne semblait toujours pas trouver d'accord commun. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien discuter si ardemment ?

Le garçon finit par revenir une dizaine de minutes plus tard, accompagné d'un avion jouet pas dans le meilleur état. Il manquait une roue, l'hélice était pliée et elle ne voulait même pas connaître le statut du moteur. L'avait-il reprit dans une poubelle ? Ça en avait tout l'air, et cela expliquerait pourquoi il avait disparu dans la cuisine pendant si longtemps, bien que sa vie ne la regarde pas. Il déposa l'avion sur la table devant elle avec des yeux pétillants.

« _**Tu pourrais le réparer, dis ?**_ Fit-il avec un espoir retentissant sur ses cordes vocales. _**Il est tombé de la fenêtre, mais tu peux le réparer toi, hein ?**_ »

Elle ne comprenait toujours rien, et elle ne pensait pas qu'il venait de lui expliquer les symptôme de son avion, donc elle ferait avec. En regardant de plus près son travail futur, elle eut presque envie de lui conseiller de s'en payer un autre à ce niveau là de détérioration. Elle avait des talents de mécano, pas de magicienne. Même si elle y mettait tout son talent, cette chose ressemblerait toujours à un débris à la fin. Et cette fois, ce n'est pas qu'un petit nouage de fils qu'il faudra faire. Mais son regard plein d'espoir glissait sur elle comme une pluie torrentielle, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait refuser sans essayer. Elle se massa les tempes et remonta ses pieds écorchés sous ses genoux pendant qu'elle se mettait en tailleur. Elle signa un tournevis dans les airs, le petit sembla comprendre sans trop de mal. Elle aurait préférée qu'il lui rapporte le sien, mais comment pouvait-il savoir ?

Cette mission n'était en rien compliquée, cela restait plutôt en bas de l'échelle de complexité. Le problème tournait autour du manque de moyen dont elle disposait et cette envie permanente de perfectionnisme en voulant remplacer des pièces par dizaine. Elle dévissa l'hélice tordue et sortit le moteur de son emboîtement, sous les yeux scrutateur du commanditaire. Pour redresser la première pièce, elle dut quasiment monter sur la table pour poser son genoux sur le côté droit et jouer le levier avec le manche de son outil. Ce n'était pas très professionnelle, mais pour un jouet ça suffirait. Elle le revissa et passa à la seconde pièce qui s'annonçait déjà un peu plus technique. Elle trifouilla à l'intérieur pendant cinq minutes, sortant parfois quelques fils et retirant quasiment l'alimentation de base. Elle dénuda des fils de cuivre et les rattacha directement au mécanisme de l'avion par un légendaire nœud des plus « classe ». Elle replaça le tout à l'intérieur du cockpit, referma la carlingue et posa son arme sur la table, signalant la fin de sa manœuvre. Le moment de vérité était venu.

Le petit brun s'empara avec une délicatesse sacré de sa propriété. Sans un bruit, il actionna le levier. L'avion eut un léger tressautement puis plus rien. L'enfant pensait que cela représentait le dernier souffle de ce dernier, mais que nenni ! Sasha ne pouvait avoir perdue contre un petit moteur du marchant du coin de la rue ! Elle posa son doigt sur le bord de l'hélice tordu et le lança manuellement. Grâce à cette petite aide généreuse, l'avion toussota et régala leur tablée de ronronnement félin, vu que sa taille ne permettait pas vraiment la perception d'un animal plus impressionnant. L'hélice tournoya rapidement, clamant sa renaissance de coups de vent.

« _**Génial !**_ S'extasia le garçon. _**Il ne manque plus qu'une roue et il marchera comme avant ! Merci !**_ »

Elle prit le sourire du bonhomme pour de la gratitude et fit un geste de tête pour acquiescer modestement. C'est à ce moment là que la grande brune décida de refaire son apparition, avec son fidèle sourire rayonnant, comme si aucune dispute n'avait eu lieu.

« _**Apparemment, tu es perdu et tu ne comprend pas ce qu'on te dit. Je m'appelles Tifa,**_ fit elle en désignant sa poitrine. _ **TI-FA.**_

 _ **-Tifa**_ , répéta la blondinette en bon petit soldat qui comprenait qu'elle se présentait. **Sasha** , rajouta-t-elle en montrant sa propre poitrine.

- _ **Denzel !**_ Intervint le brun qui avait prit place sur la banquette face à la mécanicienne.

- _ **Tu ne devais pas faire tes devoirs, toi ?**_ S'enquit la barmaid d'un œil malicieux. _**Et ce n'est pas le jouet que j'avais mis à la…**_

- _ **J'y vais !**_ S'exclama-t-il soudainement en disparaissant avec son avion avant que Tifa n'ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit. »

L'adulte rit et prit la place qu'il avait libérée. Elle regarda doucement l'étrangère, comme pour la mettre à l'aise, et déposa un objet devant elle. Elle reconnut son portable, avec son écran fissuré depuis si longtemps et sa coque en caoutchouc bleu foncé. Elle s'en empara sans plus attendre, faisant fi du regard de sa voisine, et le débloqua pour se rendre sur son répertoire. Déjà, elle n'avait eut aucune notification d'appel en absence ou de SMS, ce qui en soit était déjà étrange. Mais peut-être que sa mère n'avait toujours pas remarquée qu'elle n'était plus dans son atelier. Elle tapa sur le contact et posa l'objet sur son oreille. Il n'y eut qu'une tonalité qui résonna. Elle l'écouta longtemps avant de se décider à raccrocher. Sur son écran était représenté le symbole signifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau. Ce qui était inconcevable, même dans un pays différent. Elle avait un forfait internationale. Elle retenta un essai avec son père, mais il n'y eut aucune différence. Et ça, elle ne pouvait le réparer, ce n'était pas dans ses cordes. Pourtant, vu la population, ça ne ressemblait pas à un coin reculé dans les montagnes !

« _**Tu as un portable**_ _ **étrange**_ _ **, tu dois venir de très loin. Tu n'arrives pas à joindre quelqu'un de ta famille ? Des amis ?**_

 **-Je ne comprend rien de ce que tu dis, ça sert à rien !** Déclara avec virulence la blonde en jetant son téléphone sur la table et croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. »

Si la brune fut surprise du ton employé à son égard, elle n'en montra rien. Elle semblait pleine de compassion envers la perdue. Ce qui, malgré tout, ne faisait que plus irriter la concernée. Elle n'avait pas quatre ans, elle avait pas perdue sa mère au marché ! Mais, par politesse, la brune ne fit aucune remarque. Elle devait se douter que la situation ne lui plaisait pas des masses, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Sasha eut finalement une idée. Elle reprit son portable avec la détermination de trouver sa localisation pour rentrer chez elle. Elle alluma Google Map, maudissant qu'il n'y ait pas non plus la 3G ici, et montra une carte 2D du monde à Tifa. La brune fixa la carte en haussant les sourcils d'étonnement. Elle secoua la tête et dit avec une voix empreinte de surprise :

« _**Désolé, mais notre carte ne ressemble pas à ça !**_

- **Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda la blonde.

 _ **-Comment… ?**_ »

La brune lui fit signe d'attendre et partit une seconde à l'étage pour revenir avec une carte en papier. Elle l'étala sur la table et les deux filles se regardèrent avec perplexité.

« **Serait-ce possible que…** , commença la plus jeune.

-... _ **tu ne viendrais pas du même monde ?**_ Termina Tifa.

Même si elles ne se comprenaient pas, elles savaient qu'elles pensaient la même chose. Mais c'était impossible, et impensable ! Cela expliquerait sans doute pourquoi sa carte est différente, pourquoi elle parle une langue inconnue de tous, pourquoi la ville lui semble étrangère, pourquoi les gens étaient étranges, mais… et mince, elle venait d'un autre monde ! Les dissociations ne pouvaient avoir d'autre explication, surtout vu leur nombre !

Sasha s'enfonça sur son canapé et se mit à regarder dehors, sous le choc. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir créé de machine appliquant la théorie des cordes récemment, ni avoir joué avec des trous de ver. Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'était-il arrivé pendant qu'elle dormait ? Sasha n'était pas du genre à réfuté tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, et tant que la théorie semblait à peu près plausible elle y croyait. Son esprit était très ouvert, elle n'avait pas de problème avec ça. Mais de là à expérimenter la chose elle même, à son insu, c'était peut-être un peu trop à digérer en une fois. Elle était exponentiellement loin de sa maison.

« _**J'aimerais pouvoir te rassurer, même si je ne comprend pas tout, mais je pense que voir quelqu'un blablater dans une langue étrangère ne doit pas t'aider beaucoup.**_

 **-Comment je vais faire ?** Souffla la blonde en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- ** _Cloud voulait te poser des questions, il devra attendre que tu puisses communiquer !_** Plaça la propriétaire des lieux avec détermination. **_Vu que tu ne peux pas occuper sa chambre, je pense qu'on va t'installer un matelas dans la chambre des enfants. Pas question qu'on te vire d'ici !_**

 **-Je pourrais peut-être trouver qu'est-ce qui m'a amené ici à l'endroit où ils m'ont trouvé ?** Reprit Sasha en n'écoutant pas un brin les divagations de la locataire. **Parce que je pense bien qu'ils ne m'ont pas trouvé en train de dormir dans leur lit...** »

Brusquement, elle sursauta quand elle vit Tifa frapper les paumes de ses mains sur la table et se redresser avec des yeux pétillants de vivacité.

« **_C'est décidé, on va t'apprendre notre langue !_** Déclara la combattante.

- **Euh… hein ?** Ne put que dire la mécanicienne. »

Mais il ne fallait pas s'attendre à des explications convenables, si bien que Tifa se contenta d'aller chercher sans un mot une valisette de premier soin caché derrière son bar pour s'accroupir près de la jeune fille. Elle s'empara vivement de son pied, recevant une plainte grimaçante de la propriétaire. Elle avait oublié ses coupures, apparemment pas la maîtresse de maison. Cette dernière sortit du coton et du désinfectant puis s'attaqua aux fines blessures.

« **_Généralement, j'utilise cette trousse pour les clients qui cassent leurs verres,_** fit-elle remarquer par habitude.

- **Je comprend toujours rien,** soupira l'étrangère.

- ** _Les autres devraient revenir en fin de semaine, avec Cloud qui vient de partir. Essayons de faire de notre mieux !_**

-T **oujours pas...** »

Elle finit par se dire qu'apprendre leur langue ne serait pas de refus, rien que pour savoir où ils l'avaient ramassés afin d'y revenir. Et aussi pour remercier cette jeune femme de panser ses blessures. Elle se laissa faire en retenant ses grognements de mécontentement quand ça commençait à la picoter, et ne bougea pas quand ses deux pieds furent bander quasi-totalement.

« **Merci,** fit Sasha en regardant ses pieds momifiés.

- ** _Hum ? Oh, tu veux dire « Merci »,_** apprit la jolie brune en comprenant ce qu'elle souhaitait dire.

- ** _Merci ?_** Répéta-t-elle avec un accent à couper au couteau.

- ** _C'est ça ! »_** Félicita-t-elle en riant.

Sasha apprit quelques mots par-ci par-là en quelques minutes pendant qu'elles montaient à l'étage, si bien qu'elles les oublieraient dès le lendemain si elle ne les retenait pas bien. La traduction était toujours un peu bancale, elle se demanda même si certain mot qu'on lui prodiguait s'associait bien avec ce qu'elle pensait. Enfin, qu'importe, dans une heure il faudra qu'elle les redemande.

Tifa lui présenta Marlène, une mignonne petite fille aussi brune que Denzel, qu'elle pensa être son frère. Cette enfant était aussi très enjouée et ne manquait pas d'énergie, pourtant elle ne remarqua aucune ressemblance concrète avec la brune pour affirmer qu'elles étaient parentes. Elle serra la main de la petite fille qui n'arrêtait pas de lui parler dans sa langue maternelle. Elle ignorait totalement ce qu'elle lui avait racontée à ce moment là. Peu après, Tifa lui fit comprendre que les enfants avaient installé pour elle un lit sur le sol de leur chambre, et qu'elle dormirait avec eux. Aucun problème, elle avait eut bien pire pour dormir, et elle répéta le même « **_Merci »_** que lui avait enseigné la barmaid pour signaler sa gratitude envers sa générosité. Qui accueillerait ainsi une inconnue chez soit, dans _son monde_ ? Elle avait encore un peu de mal à y penser elle avait changer de monde quoi !

La brune lui sourit tendrement et lui raconta encore quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Elle lui prêta cependant une paire de chaussettes et une paire de ses chaussures des baskets blanches à lacets. Elle n'arrêtait pas de les remercier, certainement parce que c'était le seul mot qu'elle avait retenue en trente minutes. Certaine chose se gravait mieux dans sa mémoire que les langues. Elle trouva cependant très amusant que, à chaque fois que les enfants lui parlait, ils se mettaient à lui donner les termes de chaque objets qui les entouraient. Elle n'en retenait toujours pas plus, mais essayer tout de même avec bonne volonté.

Malgré tous ses efforts, ses tripes avaient tendance à se tordre dans tous les sens. Certainement le stress d'autant d'informations d'un seul coup diriez-vous. Mais ce problème la mena deux fois à vomir dans les toilettes dont elle avait la localisation parfaite à présent. Tifa avait bien tentée de lui offrir à manger, mais Sasha savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait rien avaler sans le rendre juste ensuite. La brune, d'un air maternelle, lui ordonna alors d'aller se coucher au plus vite, pour mieux appréhender les nouveautés de demain. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle comprit de ses signes maladroits mais équivoques. Elle ne savait pas s'excuser, mais elle espérait que sa tête malade ferait l'affaire. Elle s'affala toute habillée sur le matelas posé en travers de la chambre, aux pieds des deux lits. Alors que ses yeux vitreux se perdaient dans le vide, elle entendit se murmurer tel le sifflement d'un serpent dans sa tête :

« _L'air de Gaïa ne change jamais… l'air de Gaïa est corrompu… Gaïa ignore encore… plus pour longtemps… l'air est corrompu… »_


	3. Chapter 2: La vie de zombie

Six jours passèrent où Sasha reçut un cours intensif de japonais. Oui, elle avait enfin décidé de mettre un nom sur cette langue, et ce serait le japonais car elle avait un jour entendu l'unique mot qu'elle connaissait sortir de la bouche de Marlène : « _**Kawaii**_ ». Et heureusement, car sinon elle aurait dû admettre que cette langue était totalement inconnu de son précédemment monde. Néanmoins, Tifa dû fatalement se rendre compte d'une chose, c'est que la blondinette qu'elle avait accueillie était vraiment et terriblement mauvaise élève. Elle pouvait lui apprendre une liste de vingt mots dans la journée, le lendemain elle n'en avait retenu que deux. La brune positivait en se disant que ça aurait pu être pire et que, malgré tout, elle retenait quelque chose de tout ce qu'elle lui disait. C'était encourageant !

La seule chose qu'elle pouvait relativement lui reprocher était de réparer on-ne-sait-comment tous les jouets que leur donnait Denzel et Marlène. Leur chambre devenait un vrai débarra ! Et puis, même s'ils n se comprenaient pas, elle devait intervenir plusieurs fois tard le soir pour qu'ils arrêtent de blablater. Elle en venait à se demander si Sasha n'avait pas 13 ans elle aussi.

Néanmoins, elle avait un réel talent en mécanique que Tifa avait rapidement mit à profit dans son bar. Pendant qu'elle servait ses clients, la blondinette qu'elle hébergeait réparait un tas de choses rapidement et efficacement. Peut-être même un peu trop des fois. Par exemple, elle lui avait demandé de réparer la cafetière tombée en panne il y a de cela trois semaines. Étrangement, quand elle avait terminée, la cafetière était certes fonctionnelle, mais elle pouvait aussi garnir le café de crème et même faire du _latte art_ grâce à une plaque tournante apparut sur le socle. Bon, cette fonctionnalité était quand même tout à fait charmante et plaisait aux clients du matin, donc la barmaid s'accommodait facilement à ce genre de surprise. Et puis, malgré son excentricité, elle aimait bien cette mécanicienne désabusée. Assez loufoque dans l'ensemble, mais sympathique.

Quand elle lui avait parlé de la moto de Cloud malmenée durant une bataille contre un mort revenue à la vie, elle avait semblé ravie de s'en occuper. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle était dans le garage à la réparer, sans demander d'aide. Au bout d'un certain moment, elle commença un peu à s'inquiéter. Elle ne pensait pas que Cloud apprécierait autant qu'elle les petites options supplémentaires que laissait Sasha sur son sillage. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller s'en enquérir car son petit groupe d'adorables terroristes devenu organisation légale revint au bercail.

Ils semblaient tous bien fatigués, si bien qu'elle leur apporta vite quelques boissons pour les déshaltérer. À leur entrée, et comme d'habitude, ils semblaient être le sujet de bien des discussions et de regards en coins. Surtout des femmes, qui devaient bien apprécier la vue de ces corps musclés et couvert de sueur dû à leur labeur. Au menu, à part un chien humanoïde surmonté d'un chat, un ingénieur en aéronautique, une armoire à glace à la peau bronzé, un déprimée aussi blond que le blé et un vampire à l'air très peu concerné.

- _ **Alors**_ , commença Nanaki en appréciant le contact froid de la table, _**comment va l'étrangère inconnue au bataillon ?**_

Tifa se mit à leur raconter toutes ses découvertes, qui ne semblèrent pas convaincre les combattants. Seulement, Cloud appuya les propos de son amie en parlant de sa langue méconnue de ce monde.

- _ **C'est étrange**_ , fit le chien rouge.

- _ **J'la sens pas cette histoire**_ , renifla Cid en allumant une cigarette. _**« Venue d'un autre monde », ça peut qu'être un problème !**_

- _ **Je ne la trouve pas terrifiante du tout**_ , confia la barmaid. _ **De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, c'est une mécanicienne, pas une combattante.**_

- _ **T'en connais beaucoup des mécaniciennes qui tombe du ciel ?**_ Contra l'ingénieur.

- _ **On ne sait pas comment elle est arrivée là-bas**_ , défendit Tifa. _**D'ailleurs, les enfants l'adorent, on dirait presque qu'ils ont le même âge tous.**_

- _ **Où tu l'as caché d'ailleurs ?**_ Demanda Barett.

- _ **Elle est dans le garage, elle répare ta moto,**_ dit elle à l'intention du blondinet.

Celui-ci s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau. Tifa aurait peut-être dû aborder la chose sous un autre point d'attaque. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il allait encore monter sur ses grands chevaux.

- _ **Elle est en train de faire quoi ?**_ Grogna le chocobo humain.

- _ **Elle a montré des capacités miraculeuses sur tous les objets cassés de la maison !**_ Avoua Tifa. _**Si elle peut réparer ta moto sans qu'on ait à appeler un garagiste, c'est très bien !**_

- _ **Ou elle va tout faire exploser !**_ Reprit avec rage le propriétaire de la moto.

- _ **Tu es paranoïaque, Cloud !**_ Contra sur le même ton la barmaid, qui ne supportait plus la mauvaise humeur de son colocataire. _**Il faut que tu arrêtes de voir des catastrophes partout !**_

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant plusieurs secondes avant que le reste du groupe ne les calment. La tension entre s'évapora peu à peu autours de la table, et Tifa put enfin s'enquérir de l'état du monde extérieur.

- _ **Les géostigmates pullulent encore plus vite qu'avant**_ , expliqua Nanaki, autant que les monstres d'ailleurs. _**Ils arrivent de tous les pôles, Wutaï surtout, mais il est impossible de déterminer la source. Qu'on fasse le ménage de temps en temps ne change rien au problème, Reeves pense même que ça ne fait qu'aggraver les choses.**_

- _ **Comment ça ?**_

- _ **Dans la mêlée**_ , intervint brusquement Vincent de sa voix sombre, certains monstres sont tués par leur congénère et ne disparaissent pas. _ **Leurs dépouillent attirent les monstres comme des nécrophages, toujours plus nombreux.**_

Vincent Valentine avait toujours cette faculté qui pouvait ruiner une ambiance déjà bien nulle. Maintenant, les mines sombres et l'aura noire que dégageait AVALANCHE faisait même frissonner les clients du bar. Des murmures s'élevèrent même pour cogiter sur les horribles événements qu'ils devaient y avoir à l'extérieur pour mettre les ex-terroristes dans cet état. Autrement dit, ce n'était pas rassurant du tout.

Dans le garage précédemment évoqué, Sasha trouvait finalement son compte pour se vider la tête convenablement. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle améliorait entièrement la moto qu'on lui avait montré. Oui, améliorer, car elle avait fini de la rafistoler il y a plus de trois heures et de la réparer il y a trois-quart d'heure. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle adorait l'ambiance des bons vieux garages sentant l'essence et avoir autant d'outils qu'un chirurgien à sa portée. Il y avait tout de fois une chose de sûr, la moto marchait aussi bien qu'à sa conception à présent, si ce n'est mieux. Espérons que les surprises n'auront pas de conséquences secondaires négatives sur le conducteur. Elle aurait peut-être dû tester tout ça, finalement, pensa-t-elle au bout d'un moment avant de hausser les épaules.

N'ayant plus de quoi rajouter d'autre option intéressante, elle laissa tomber sa clé à molette dans la large poche de son short qu'elle portait à son arrivée ici. Elle retira le casque audio raccordée à son portable que lui avait prêté Denzel, laissant les basses de la musique électro emplir la salle de manière rythmée.

- _ **Salut**_ , dit soudainement une voix dans son dos.

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement en reculant. Mal lui en a pris, elle trébucha sur trébucha sur la boîte à outil posée au sol et tomba en arrière dans un grand fracas de ferrailles. Elle frotta son coccyx douloureux en pestant contre sa maladresse. Et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point la souffrance peut aller loin quand on est maladroit dans un véritable garage industriel.

Elle releva les yeux vers le visiteur inattendu et tomba la première personne avec qui elle avait « discuté » à son arrivée ici. Ce mec qu'elle avait trouvé à la limite du désespoir incarné avec son air aussi sombre que l'univers. Toujours le même qu'elle avait maintenant, d'ailleurs, et qui plus est sublimé par un magnifique regard suspicieux de flic à la retraite surveillant son vieux voisin, caché derrière la fenêtre de son salon. Cette comparaison était bien trop longue !

Il sembla hésiter un instant avant d'attraper un peu abruptement le bras de la mécano pour la soulever facilement et la remettre sur ses pieds. Elle remarqua facilement que sa poigne aurait très bien pu lui briser le bras facilement. Bon, c'était aussi sûrement lié à sa condition physique des plus déplorable dans l'ensemble. Un peu plus et l'on ne verrait que ses os sous sa peau. Mais tout de même, il pourrait faire attention ce rustre ! Elle massa son bras endoloris tandis que l'homme se tournait vers la moto précédemment évoquée.

- _ **Bonjour**_ _,_ répondit avec hésitation, ainsi qu'un accent bien marqué, Sasha.

Il se tût dans un premier temps, elle pensa qu'il l'avait sciemment ignoré. Mais, son regard insistant sur les moindres détails de son véhicule, lui laissait à penser qu'il chercher un éventuel piège. Il était tellement suspicieux qu'une ride barrait son front. « _Un vieil aigri_ », pensa-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Après sa vérification minutieuse, il se redressa et dit sans la regarder :

- _ **J'admets que Tifa avait raison. Tu as fait un excellent travail.**_

Dans toutes sa phrase, elle avait compris « Tifa », « raison » et « travail ». C'était mieux que rien mais de là à en faire une phrase complète, on en était loin. Bon, il y avait deux choix possible après tout : soit il venait de copieusement lui avouer qu'il ne croyait pas que Tifa avait raison et que son travail était criminelle, soit il venait juste de lui dire qu'elle avait fait du bon boulot. Chose qui, finalement, était compliquée à élucidait avec ce visage de marbre qu'était celui de son hôte.

Comprenant, face à la grimace de la jeune fille, il lui mima un pouce levé en l'air et un index en direction de sa propriété. Le visage blafard de la blonde s'éclaira alors, ainsi que ses verts clairs. Il venait de la remercier. C'était improbable, mais c'était le cas. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête légèrement en avant en répétant ce même mot qu'elle avait en bouche depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici.

- _ **Au moins tu connais les deux principaux mots de politesse**_ , remarqua platement l'homme.

Néanmoins, après ses durs journées de labeurs, il dû se résigner à accepter l'avis de sa colocataire sur leur invité. Elle ne faisait pas un brin crédible dans le rôle de la méchante. Et même si elle essayait, elle n'en aurait toujours pas l'air d'une nouvelle calamité. Elle devait avoir la vingtaine tout juste, un teint de mort vivant et une carrure de porte-manteaux au moindre coup de vent, elle s'envolerait. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle ne mangeait que des cacahuètes ou c'était naturel d'être aussi maigre ? Sans parler de son aspect général qui lui donnait l'air de s'être levé à l'instant avec ses cheveux blonds cendrés hirsute, ses cernes et ses vêtements froissés. Sans oublier que d'après sa prestation d'il y a seulement quelques minutes, elle était peut-être adroite de ses mains, mais certainement pas de ses pieds. Pourquoi diable était-elle apparut devant eux ?

Elle hallucinait où il était en train de la juger là ? Elle avait assez croiser de regard scanner pour en reconnaître un, même venant d'un étranger ! OK, elle accordait à cet homme qu'il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être méfiant. Mais il se regardait dans un miroir de temps en temps ? C'est lui, le véritable danger ici ! Il voulait quoi, qu'elle aille l'étripait pendant qu'ils auraient tous le dos tournés ? Même si c'était en effet son but, vu sa carcasse de goule, elle n'arriverait même pas à l'égratigner ce bodybuildeur ! Néanmoins, elle décida de ne pas se prendre la tête et de revenir sur la moto. Elle la contourna en essayant de ne pas se reprendre les pieds dans quelque chose et désigna du doigt un interrupteur argenté sur le volant. Le regard de Cloud se fit dubitatif :

- _ **C'était pas là à la base, ça.**_

- _ **Toi non toucher. Vitesse ! Très vitesse !**_

Elle se trouvait tellement ridicule à rabibocher des mots aléatoirement. Elle devait avoir l'air d'une débile profonde à parler comme une enfant de trois ans. Cependant, il ne lui envoya pas de regard moqueur et se contenta de croiser les bras sur son torse tout en attendant une explication complémentaire. Histoire qu'il comprenne un peu de quoi elle voulait bien parler. Elle reprit sa suite de termes anarchique en désignant les tubes menant au pot d'échappement.

- _ **En avant toi vitesse,**_ finit elle avant de perdre patience. **Bon dieu, t'avais de la nitroglycérine dans ton garage, tu veux pas que je te fasse un dessin non plus !**

Elle se trouvait vraiment susceptible depuis qu'elle était ici. Bon, c'était sûrement lié à son manque de sommeil et peut-être aussi à ses divers repas manqués ou recrachés sur l'instant. D'ailleurs, elle se sentait un peu nauséeuse. Elle plaqua ses mains sur son visage, tentant de calmer son tournis, oubliant momentanément son auditoire.

C'était ce genre de pétage de câble impromptues qui provoquaient ses nausées. C'était comme un gros coup de stress qui la frappait violemment. Elle était doué, franchement ! Elle provoquait elle même sa propre maladie chronique.

- _ **Hey, ça va ?**_

Pour l'avoir entendu une dizaine de fois depuis le début de la semaine, elle était parfaitement capable de savoir ce que ça voulait dire. Elle sentait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se contenir, aussi qu'elle arriverait à temps à l'étage. On évitera quand même de vomir de les bottes de l'homme qui ne t'apprécies pas des masses, et encore moins sur la moto du dit homme. Un point crucial de l'instinct de survie primaire.

Elle se détourna brusquement de lui et vida ce qu'il restait dans son estomac sur le sol. C'est à dire, pas grand-chose à part de la bile. Autrement dit, elle était en train de s'arracher la gorge et le blondinet avait eut la décence de le remarquer. Soit elle était une excessivement bonne comédienne, soit elle agonisait réellement. Et là, ce fut un grand jour pour leur patrie, car Cloud ne choisit pas l'option de la paranoïa en ce jour. Non ! Mesdames et messieurs, Cloud choisit bien la voie de la raison et alla rejoindre Sasha de l'autre côté de sa voiture. Cette journée sera marquée d'une croix rouge sur le calendrier !

Elle avait enserré son abdomen en feu et toussait comme une fumeuse jouant les cheminées. Une main salvatrice se posa avec hésitation sur ses omoplates et commença à la caresser dans l'espoir de l'aider. Elle apprécia le geste, bien qu'elle ne sut jamais réellement si cela l'aida vraiment. Quand elle eut finit d'offrir ce spectacle peu ragoûtant au combattant, elle se redressa lentement et il prit du recul. Il n'en était pas moins méfiant, juste ses yeux exprimaient entre autre un peu plus d'inquiétude à son égard. Trop aimable. Elle détourna ses yeux maladifs et alla chercher de quoi nettoyer. Elle sentit que Cloud voulait lui poser une question mais c'est à ce moment là qu'une nouvelle personne fit irruption dans le garage.

 _ **-Sasha !**_ Appela Marlène. **_Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?_**

La petite fille lui fit signe de la main pour illustrer son propos et la mécanicienne se contenta d'acquiescer d'un air las. Elle termina de nettoyer son bazar tandis que Cloud disparu lui aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle pénétra de nouveau dans la cuisine pour rejoindre la petite fille qui l'attendait à l'entrée. Cette dernière lui attrapa la main et la traîna derrière le comptoir en direction d'une table près des fenêtres. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant le groupe hétéroclite d'AVALANCHE.

- _ **Papa, c'est Sasha !**_ S'exclama la brunette. _**Elle est super forte, elle a réparé tous nos jouet !**_

- _ **En parlant de ça**_ , fit Cloud, _ **elle n'aurait pas rajouter des choses sur ma moto ?**_

- _ **Sûrement,**_ répondit la barmaid d'un air détaché, toujours un peu énervée _,_ _ **c'est sa grande spécialité.**_

- _ **Mais c'est une crevette !**_ S'esclaffa Cid. _**En effet, Tifa, elle est pas très impressionnante la gamine.**_

Elle n'aimait pas ne rien comprendre à une conversation dont elle était le sujet. Il pouvait dire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, elle ne pourrait rien comprendre. Énervant. Mais il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle pense à autre chose, ou elle allait encore une fois nettoyer ses intestins de la pire manière qui soit.

- **Vous êtes aussi effrayants les uns que les autres, ici** , dit elle plus pour elle même que pour eux.

- _ **Elle parle véritablement une langue inconnue,**_ confirma Rouge XIII. _**Je ne l'ai jamais entendu nul part.**_

- _ **On ne saura pas ce qu'elle fichait là-bas, alors ?**_ Questionna Barett, dépitée, en s'amusant distraitement avec sa fille.

- _ **Pas avant qu'elle puisse parler notre langue.**_

La discussion continuait de bon train, mettant bien à l'écart la jeune fille qui laissa vagabonder son regard sur la table. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à un dossier posé sous le coude du vampire bien badant du groupe. Plus précisément, elle s'arrêta sur le paquet de feuille dépassant du dit dossier. Le titre et tous les caractères étaient des kanjis ou des hiraganas, mais il y avait aussi un symbole bien particulier. Un dessin qui lui était familier. Elle était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu, mais dans son monde.

- _ **Tu l'as déjà vu ?**_

Elle sursauta, surprise par la voix grave qui l'abordait brusquement. Elle vit alors les yeux rouges carmins du vampire précédemment évoqué, la fixer intensément. Ils avaient vraiment tous un grain ici, c'était flippant. D'un geste ample il tira le papier qu'il savait qu'elle était en train d'observer, et le posa au centre de la table. La conversation animée précédemment s'éteignit doucement. L'échange semblait tout d'un coup très intéressant. Elle comprit facilement qu'il voulait savoir ce qu'elle fixait si ardemment. Elle posa son index sur le symbole. Cela représentait une sorte de planète avec ses divers méridiens et fuseaux horaires. Pile au centre, un sablier avec dans sa partie supérieur un « C » et inférieur « 2.I ». Chez elle, ces lettres étaient différentes, mais ça ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Tifa posa alors une question qui avait de son importance :

- _ **Tu l'as vu ici,**_ fit-elle en indiquant le sol, _**ou chez toi ?**_ Termina-t-elle en indiquant d'un pouce en arrière le monde de la mécanicienne.

D'un air timide et embarrassée, elle tourna un peu ses bras dans tous les sens et confirma que ça venait de son monde.

- **L'Association de parrainage des futurs ingénieurs en innovations,** déblatéra-t-elle d'une seule traite.

- _ **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**_ Demanda Cloud, soudain très sérieux.

- _ **D'après Reeves,**_ expliqua Cait Sith avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme pour la situation, _ **c'est le symbole retrouvé par la WRO dans une usine suspecte près de Junon. Ils n'ont rien retrouvé sur les lieux, à part des monstres. Tout ce qui concernait cet entrepôt à été effacé, impossible de savoir à qui il appartenait. Ils ont juste retrouvé ce symbole gravé sur un disque dur à l'abandon.**_

- _ **Et il y avait quoi dessus ?**_ Fit Tifa.

- _ **Aucune idée ! Toutes les tentatives pour le pirater ont été vaines. Impossible d'y avoir accès sans le code.**_

 _ **-Sasha pourrait pas savoir le code elle ?**_ Fit Marlène, tout à fait innocemment. _**Si le dessin vient de chez elle, le code est peut-être dans sa langue, c'est pour ça que vous le trouvez pas.**_

Cette petite avait de la suite dans les idées. Barett grommela fièrement de la logique de sa fille adoptive pendant que les autres étudiaient cette possibilité. Sasha, n'y comprenant plus rien depuis un quart d'heure, replongea dans les méandres de son esprit. Cait Sith se leva d'un bond et déclara qu'il contactait Reeves.

- _ **Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire comment un logo et une mécano peuvent sortir d'un autre monde ?**_ Grogna Cid, fatigué par tant d'événements en un jour.

Ses amis haussèrent simplement les épaules, aussi perdus que lui.


	4. Chapter 3: Mauvais jour

Trois longs mois passèrent dans ce nouveau monde. Faute de temps, la WRO n'avait pas pu accéder à la demande de Cait Sith malgré ses arguments pertinents. Sasha dû donc prendre sur elle et continuer cette vie factice dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien. Elle travaillait comme réparatrice un peu partout dans le quartier, et surtout dans le bar de Tifa, où elle faisait même quelques fois le service quand cette dernière se retrouvait trop surbooké. Pour une fille qui avait toujours connu l'auto-enfermement dans un atelier, entouré de robots ou autre mécanisme, c'était un changement impensable.

Après avoir appris assez de vocabulaire pour tenir une conversation, elle s'était dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus dormir sur le sol de la chambre des enfants et profiter de l'accueil déjà fort sympathique de la barmaid. Elle s'était donc servit de ses économies réalisées pendant ses interventions pour se prendre un appartement préfabriqué dans le centre-ville. Ce qui était pratique, à Edge, c'était que l'identité d'une personne n'était pas forcément utile pour vivre en ces lieux.

Elle se levait tous les matins à 11h, son emploie du temps n'ayant pas vraiment d'heures fixes, et passaient de maisons en maisons selon les demandes des propriétaires. Sa notoriété avait pu grandir, comme l'avait prédis Tifa, grâce à sa faculté de rajouter toujours des extra à ses réparations. Si sa zone d'intervention ne dépassait pas pour l'instant le bout de l'allée, elle avait entendue parler par ses clients de quelques uns de leurs amis voulant de son aide. Cependant elle restait une grande feignasse dans l'âme malgré tout, et n'avait donc pas plus porté attention à ces propositions.

Comme chaque jour depuis donc un mois, elle se réveilla une nouvelle fois tard dans la journée, encore habillée des vêtements de la veille. Elle sortit de chez elle et marcha machinalement en direction du _7th Heaven_.

En traversant les rues, elle ressentit la même émotion que depuis plusieurs semaines. Un trou béant et vide dans son estomac. Trois mois ne suffisait pas à la faire se sentir à sa place, et ce même malgré la gentillesse des habitants et cette vie qui s'offraient à elle. Cette impression d'adaptation ne lui semblait que fictive au finale. Elle apprenait leur langue, se forgeait une identité, gagnait de l'argent en travaillant et rencontrant du monde. Elle ne se sentait pas plus à sa place qu'en arrivant. Elle ignorait même si savoir pourquoi elle était arrivée ici pourrait changer les choses. C'était encore pire que la sensation de marginalité qu'elle avait chez elle, coincée dans son atelier. Comme si chaque passant qui se tournait dans sa direction la traiter constamment d'étrangère. Ce qui était vrai, certes, mais pas agréable.

Elle s'arrêta au milieu du passage piéton. C'est vrai qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens qui se tournaient dans sa direction. Peut-être même un peu trop d'ailleurs, non ? Elle se retourna vers la rue qu'elle venait d'emprunter et remarqua en effet plusieurs passants jeter quelques regards presque furtifs dans sa direction, avant de reprendre leur route. Parmi les bruits ambiants de la foule, elle entendit un son qui l'a fit bondir. Elle fouilla la foule du regard et vit l'objet du délit. La lumière se reflétait sur la lentille de l'objectif qui semblait la prendre pour cible. Le klaxon de la voiture bloquée par son arrêt se mit à retentir frénétiquement.

- _ **Bouges de là !**_ Hurla le chauffeur, la faisant reprendre pied avec le réel.

Ne trouvant plus le photographe précédent à l'emplacement où elle l'avait croisée, elle traversa rapidement la route en remettant la capuche de son gilet sur ses cheveux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette rencontre l'avait fait un peu trembler. Comme si elle avait déjà vécu cette scène auparavant. Quand elle rentra dans le bar, vers midi, une dizaine de personnes déjeunaient dans une ambiance détendue. Elle retira sa capuche en tirant dessus et rendit le salut de main que lui fit Tifa, derrière le comptoir. Les autres membres d'Avalanche s'étaient encore dispersés à travers le pays pour aider les services de sécurité à maintenir l'ordre à cause de toutes ces attaques. La barmaid n'était quant à elle pas revenue depuis une semaine.

- _ **Comment ça va ?**_ Demanda cette dernière dès que la blonde s'installa sur une chaise haute.

La concernée ne fit que hocher la tête positivement. La combattante sourit, amusée par son mutisme qu'elle traduit pour de la timidité coriace.

- _ **En tout cas, merci d'avoir aider Luan avec le bar cette semaine,**_ dit-elle en faisant référence à la fille qu'elle engageait quand elle partait au combat avec ses camarades.

- _ **C'est rien,**_ répondit-elle avec son accent français que tous trouver apparemment adorable. _**Ça va ?**_

- _ **Oh… les combats ne font qu'empirer. J'ai l'impression de vivre chaque jour les même choses et recevoir les mêmes blessures. Enfin… je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça.**_

Elle ne pouvait surtout pas les dire. L'autre déprimé de la vie avait dû la convaincre de ne pas révéler tout de leurs missions, au cas où elle serait une excellente espionne. Ce garçon devrait vraiment consulter un psychiatre, il devait vraiment avoir un très mauvais traumatisme de ses anciens combats. Elle acquiesça tout de même, peu concernée par tous ces événements, quand un objet noir de forme rectangulaire apparut sous ses yeux. Un ordinateur portable noir, pour être plus précis, avec, posé dessus, un second objet sombre rectangulaire, qu'elle reconnut comme un disque dur.

- _ **Sith m'a dit de te donner ça,**_ expliqua la plus âgée. _**Reeves a bien voulu nous le céder quelques temps.**_

Sasha prit avec souplesse le plus petit objet et observa de plus près le logo qu'elle avait déjà su reconnaître. Gravé à même le boîtier de plastique, il semblait autant lui dire quelque chose que lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Chez elle, le « C » se trouvant dans la partie supérieur du sablier, sur le dessin, était remplacé par un « G&S » signifiant « Génies & Scientifiques ». Les « 2.I » étaient eux similaires, et ils signifiaient « Inventeurs et Innovations ». _L'Association de parrainage des futurs ingénieurs en innovations_ était le long nom pour parler d'un simple système de dons envers des étudiants méritants. Le but était que des scientifiques, inventeurs ou autres pions de l'évolution financent le recherches des étudiants qui leurs sembleraient les plus prometteurs, parmi des dizaines de dossiers et essais de travaux proposés. Du haut de ses 20 ans, Sasha avait eu trois étudiants sous sa protection. Des dernières années, elle en avait fini avec eux il y a quelques mois après leurs doctorats. Elle ne connaissait pas l'association en profondeur, mais la ressemblance était troublante. La coïncidence était trop forte, mais c'était aussi un autre monde. Toute logique pouvait être bousculée.

Se donner un tel mal de crâne dès le matin devait être prohibé par la loi. Elle attrapa l'ordinateur dans ses bras et alla s'installer sur une des banquettes libres au fond de la salle. Elle alluma l'appareil avec appréhension, branchant par la même occasion l'accessoire de stockage. Elle ne tomba pas sur un bureau, comme elle aurait pu le croire normalement. L'écran affichait directement un espace noir avec une fenêtre blanche aux bordures bleus. A l'intérieur de cette fenêtre, un menu écrit en japonais avec seulement un choix et un titre. Premier souci, elle n'avait toujours pas appris à lire les caractères japonais, et ce parce qu'ils étaient trop différents de l'alphabet qu'elle connaissait.

Elle décida cependant de ne pas déranger Tifa et de cliquer directement sur la proposition. Si ça avait été dangereux, elle espère que leurs experts eurent été assez doués pour le découvrir d'eux-même. Il y eut une barre de chargement de quelques secondes avant que l'interface ne change. L'espace noir d'avant fut envahis de signes et de caractères en police verte, disparaissant et apparaissant comme des files de code en BASIC. Une seule barre blanche se trouvait au centre de l'écran, avec le curseur clignotant qui attendait à ce qu'on lui donne à écrire tout à sa gauche. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. C'était excessivement peu pour pouvoir être considéré comme utile à trouver le mot de passe. En plus, pour ne pas améliorer les choses, son clavier était logiquement en japonais. Difficile d'écrire dans sa langue ainsi. Heureusement qu'elle avait gardé son portable.

Elle le sortit de sa poche accompagné d'un fil de connexion acheter pour des raisons de praticité. La réseau ne marchait pas ici, autant qu'internet, alors autant s'en servir comme accessoire de hack. Elle le connecta à l'ordinateur et tapa rapidement sur l'écran tactile. Il finit par afficher un menu en français bien de chez elle, avec le choix grandement conseillé de « Scan des paramètres ». Elle espérait que le code de son logiciel pourrait s'imprégner à celui de cet ordinateur. Deux heures d'attente avant le moindre résultat. Elle soupira et enleva son gilet pour se retrouver en débardeur kaki. Tandis que l'analyse se profilait, elle réfléchissait profondément.

 _Chaque mot de passe est censé pouvoir être récupéré d'une certaine façon. Une question personnelle ou bien l'envoi par e-mail. Cependant, il n'y avait aucun indice autour de cette barre. Juste des caractères sans queue ni tête en arrière-plan. Cette barre ressemble plus à une barre de recherche, comme pour Google._

Elle haussa les sourcils de sa propre réflexions avant de hausser ses épaules. Elle tapa en japonais « dossiers » dans la barre blanche. Rien ne se passa. Bien, elle s'était peut-être cru un peu trop maligne sur le coup. Elle s'adossa contre le coussin de la banquette sur laquelle elle était assise et fixa intensément l'écran. Si intensément qu'elle ne remarqua même pas, quand elle plongea dans les limbes de son esprit, qu'elle ne bougeait plus. Le temps passa sans qu'elle ne décrocha le moindre geste ou le moindre regard. Infiniment longue fut sa réflexion. Si longue que les enfants, rentrant de l'école, la retrouvèrent dans l'exact même état que depuis quelques heures.

- _ **Elle va bien ?**_ Demanda Denzel à sa tutrice.

- _ **Depuis ce matin elle est comme ça, elle n'est même pas aller manger ou boire.**_

- _ **Faudrait pas aller la réveiller ?**_ Fit Marlène, un peu curieuse de savoir à quoi elle pouvait bien penser ainsi.

- _ **Eh bien, j'y ai pensé, mais elle a l'air tellement concentré que j'ai fini par abandonner. N'allez pas la déranger, OK ?**_

Ils acquiescèrent, un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir aller voir sur quoi elle travaillait, et montèrent à l'étage pour leurs devoirs. Elle était vraiment bizarre cette mécano. Vers 18h, Sasha finit par refaire surface, la gorge sèche. Elle n'avait aucune solution pour autant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu un tel blocage si paralysant. C'était comme se retrouver devant un immense tableau noir, dans son cerveau, pour pouvoir y réfléchir plus ardemment sur une question. Et elle ressentait de nouveau la sensation de malaise dès qu'elle revenait à la réalité. Comme un vertige, une perte de repère momentanée. Cela lui prenait souvent quand elle était à la fac, durant des travaux pratiques et des thèses incomplètes. Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait de rechute et elle le sentait passer. Elle soupira, ferma le clapet de l'ordinateur, et rejoignit une nouvelle fois le comptoir du bar.

- _ **Tout va bien ?**_ Demanda Tifa en posant un verre d'eau devant elle.

 _ **-**_ _ **Je ne comprends pas comment fonctionne cette programme,**_ annonça-t-elle platement en écorchant la grammaire. _**Et embêtant c'est pas souvent que ça m'arrive.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Hum, donc ce n'était peut-être pas un problème de langue. Tant pis. Sinon… tu pourrais m'expliquer… enfin, c'était quoi…**_

 _ **-T'inquiètes pas, est normal.**_

 _ **-Ah ?**_

 _ **-Oui oui.**_

 _ **-Ah d'accord.**_

Un peu décontenancée, elle grimaça un peu et finit par soupirer. Après tout, elles ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, elle ne pouvait pas la juger sur son attitude démesurément étrange. La blondinette attrapa quant à elle sa boisson et l'avala d'une traite, sans s'arrêter. Dans son dos, des habitués discutaient autours d'un verre. L'un parlait comme quoi sa femme lui répétait sans cesse d'aller consulter un médecin pour son dos. L'autre lui assurait que la sienne disait pareil pour son genoux. Le premier répondit qu'elles faisaient du tapage pour peu, qu'elles étaient trop inquiètes. Le second rigola et déclara que son genoux pourrait bien le crier à leur place s'il pouvait parler. Qu'il le crierait s'il pouvait parler. S'il pouvait parler. Pouvait parler.

Sasha s'étouffa presque en avalant de travers, tout en essayant de se lever. La barmaid la regarda galérer toute seule, d'un air perplexe. Elle fit le tour du bar pour voir si la jeune fille n'allait pas mourir à force d'oublier de choisir entre marcher et respirer. Elle lui tapota le haut du dos pour l'aider à se ressaisir et demanda :

- _ **Qu'est-ce**_ _ **qu'il se passe, Sasha ?**_

 _ **-*Kof kof*Ordinateur...*Kof kof***_

 _ **-Tu n'es pas obligé**_ _ **de te jeter dessus, il ne va pas s'envoler !**_

En même temps qu'elle l'aida à rester en vie, elle fit un constat qui aurait dû sortir il y a un moment : cette fille n'était pas vraiment saine d'esprit. Elle ne voulait pas paraître médisante sur sa nouvelle amie, mais elle se rapprochait presque de l'autisme. Elle ne l'était sûrement pas, mais elle était certainement à la frontière. Et puis, ça expliquerait son intelligence hors normes durant des réparations complexes. Mais il ne fallait pas faire de conclusions trop hâtives.

Elle l'a mena jusqu'à sa précédente table et elles s'assirent côte à côte, oubliant un instant le monde dans la salle. La terrienne rouvrit la machine et se connecta au disque dur. La barre blanche refit son apparition et cette fois, elle écrivit simplement « Bonjour » en japonais. Erreur.

 _ **-Essais dans ta langue, c'est un logo que tu connais après tout.**_

Elle réitéra donc l'action en utilisant cette fois le clavier de son ordinateur. Tifa regardait fixement l'écran, très intéressé par chaque mouvement de pixels qui pourrait paraître suspect. Le moment de vérité ; la blonde finit par entrer sa proposition. Pour une fois, le disque dur sembla digérer l'information et fit disparaître la barre blanche pour une barre de chargement rapide. La propriétaire des lieux pinça l'épaule de sa nouvelle camarade, la félicitant pour son idée. Sasha, de son côté, n'était pas aussi fière d'elle. Des heures de réflexion pour finalement ne pas avoir réussis à trouver une solution si simple. Elle se trouvait bête, et elle n'aimait pas ça.

 _-Bonjour, utilisateur._ Veuillez confirmer votre identité.-

- _ **Mince,**_ soupira la brune après avoir eut la traduction, _**il veut le nom de propriétaire. C'est dommage.**_

Sasha était juste dégoûté au plus haut point. C'est comme si on venait de lui bloquer l'accès de . Frustrant. Tifa la regarda, devinant son malaise, et serra son épaule en guise de compassion. Il fallait juste comprendre ses centres d'intérêt pour la comprendre elle. Son regard dériva ensuite sur la salle qui se vidait de plus en plus. Elle repensa qu'elle devait aller quelque part et se dit que la présence de la blondinette pourrait s'avérer utile pour s'occuper des enfants.

- _ **Ce n'est pas très grave si tu n'as rien trouvé,**_ la rassura-t-elle. _**Bon, je vais fermer le bar ce soir, je dois aller quelque part. Tu pourrais t'occuper de Marlène et Denzel, si ça ne te dérange pas ?**_

Elle accepta bien évidemment, toujours un peu écœuré de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'accès. Elle appréciait cependant la confiance que mettait Tifa dans sa personne, qui était pourtant une étrangère. Elle débrancha tout l'attirail qui traînait sur la table et le fourra dans son sac restait sur la banquette, faute de mieux. Comme convenue, une fois le dernier client du rush de 17h sortit, l'adulte ferma le bar et donna ses dernières indications aux enfants avant de partir. Elle reviendrait au plus vite, leur avait-elle assuré.

Tous les trois, seuls dans le bâtiment, s'installèrent dans la salle du bar pour une partie de carte agrémenté d'un bol de bonbons chacun. Il n'y avait pas à dire, malgré tout, c'était avec les enfants que Sasha s'entendait le mieux. Elle les adorait vraiment, peut-être parce qu'ils se rapprochaient plus de son état d'esprit. Et c'était pareil de leur côté ; que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, ils aimaient beaucoup ce côté débridée que chaque adulte perdait en grandissant.

Alors que ces petits brigands lui apprenaient à perdre avec panache, n'ayant aucune pitié à la rétamer, elle releva brusquement la tête. Devant elle, la baie vitrée surmontée de stores, donnant sur la nuit. Elle avait cru voir du mouvement, mais ça devait être encore un contrecoup de ce matin. Elle prit sur elle de reprendre la partie lorsque cette fois, du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut véritablement une ombre se mouvoir rapidement en direction de la porte. Méfiante, elle lâcha ses cartes négligemment sur la table et se fit violence pour ne pas regarder à l'extérieur. Denzel, en fronçant les sourcils, demanda :

 **- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_**

 _ **-Elle refait peut-être un bug bizarre,**_ tenta Marlène.

- _ **Cuisine**_ **,** asséna finalement la mécanicienne.

- _ **Hein**_ **?**

 **- _Maintenant, aller !_**

Que ce soit par obéissance devant leur aîné ou par habitude d'avoir des problèmes par ici, ils se levèrent en concert et se dirigèrent dans le lieux désigné. Sasha les y suivit en prenant le soin d'attraper son sac rester au sol. Elle fouilla en entrant dans la petite pièce et fermant le battant qui servait de porte derrière elle. Elle espérait franchement que les problèmes des seules personnes qu'elle connaissait n'était pas venue jusqu'à eux. Chez elle, son garage était encore plus protégée qu'un coffre fort de la banque de France. Le problème alors ? Elle n'est pas du tout, mais pas du tout, chez elle en ce moment.

Elle finit par sortir un lunette unique avec un verre bleu alvéolé et une attache circulaire à l'oreille. Elle l'attacha devant son œil droit et dit aux deux enfants, qui ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'il se passait, de s'accroupir sous la table, derrière les chaises. Fait, elle s'accroupit elle à côté de la porte, sous l'ouverture à l'américaine qui donnait sur le bar, et éteignit les lumières dans tout le rez-de-chaussé. Elle appuya sur le bouton présent sur l'accessoire près de sa tempe et celui-ci s'illumina telle une lunette de vision nocturne. Très doucement, aussi lentement que la peureuse qu'elle était pouvait aller, elle sortit la tête par dessus l'encadrement. Rien, juste le noir complet. En son intérieur, ce fut un immense soulagement. Elle n'aurait certainement pas su réagir si vraiment il y avait eu des intrus… OH DIEU LA PORTE S'OUVRAIT ! Sa lunette, en vue négative, montrait deux hommes en noir, de toute évidence, entrant discrètement par la porte après l'avoir forcée.

Sasha replongea derrière le mur et s'y colla comme si elle voulait s'y fondre. Heureusement que les enfants ne la voyait pas, sinon il paniquerait ! Toutefois, elle se demanda aussi s'ils n'allaient pas moins paniquer qu'elle en fait. Mais là n'était pas la question, revenons aux inconnus aux intentions très peu probablement pacifique. Ou du moins, s'ils sont pacifiques, ils sont au moins ici pour piquer une bouteille au bar. Elle ferma les yeux et pria pour qu'aucun d'eux n'ait la moindre envie de venir par ici. Brusquement, le son de leur voix grave résonna et tétanisa leur muscle. Il parlait le japonais avec un fort accent, n'arrangeant pas sa compréhension.

- _ ***Incompréhensible*** **coucher en haut*incompréhensible*** **le disque** **dur** **est en haut*incompréhensible*** **va vouloir *incompréhensible* fin.**_

Elle cria intérieurement. Le disque dur était dans son sac. Ses prières ne se firent que plus intense. Remarque, si elle leur passait d'elle même, peut-être partiraient-ils ? Elle tourna la tête vers sa sacoche, brillant sombrement dans son œil droit. C'était le meilleur moyen d'éviter les problèmes. Juste éviter les problèmes. Elle tendit sa main loin devant elle et sursauta quand elle entendit Marlène l'appeler.

- **Ssssshhhh !** Siffla-t-elle automatiquement, autant pour la faire taire que pour se calmer elle même.

Elle ramena son bras près d'elle, comme prise en faute, mais se rappela qu'ils ne voyaient rien dans le noir. Elle se sentit un peu mal mais reposa son attention sur la petite fille quand elle lui dit discrètement :

- _ **Ils sont montés à l'étage !**_

Ah ? Elle avait totalement oublié leur existence, trop occupé à vouloir sauver sa peau. Néanmoins, balayant l'idée de jouer le troc de l'ultime chance, elle se dit qu'il était temps pour le seul plan viable ; la fuite ! Alors là, il fallait pas juger ! Elle était avec deux enfants, accompagnée de sa carrure de crevette, contre deux hommes certainement pas ici en tourisme. Il n'y avait pas marqué miracle sur son front.

Elle attrapa donc son sac et se leva rapidement pour se diriger vers le frigidaire. Elle l'ouvrit et fourra le tout dans le bac à légumes. C'était soit une excellente cachette, soit elle était tombée sur les terribles voleurs végétariens kidnappeur de laitue. Se servant de la lumière du frigo pendant quelques secondes, elle invita les enfants à se lever silencieusement pour rejoindre la salle. Elle les suivit en queue de fil et se rappela, trop tard, que elle seule voyait où elle marchait. Bien qu'ils s'y retrouvaient assez, Denzel eut l'imprudence de se prendre les pieds dans une chaise et de faire un bruit monstre en trébuchant.

Leur cœurs cessèrent de battre pendant une seconde. Une très longue seconde. La seconde suivante fut si courte en comparaison, qu'ils eurent à peine le temps de se regrouper derrière une table quand la lumière illumina une nouvelle fois le bar. Sasha se retourna prestement vers l'escalier, se mettant à même niveau que les deux adolescents. Ni derrière, ni devant, bras contre bras. Un homme se trouvait devant eux. Ses cheveux était longs et noirs, sa bouche était cachée derrière une toile de maille de fer. Ses petits yeux marrons les fixaient d'un air un peu trop insistant.

- **OK, on décarre !** Déclara brusquement Sasha en poussant les jeunes en arrière et se dirigeant elle-même vers la porte.

Il ne fallut pas leur dire deux fois, tous trois détalèrent comme des lapins en période de chasse. Ils n'avaient pas non plus besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'ils étaient suivis. Ils passèrent la porte du bâtiment en courant et fuirent en direction de la grande place. Et il n'y avait pas photo, même si la survie pouvait faire pousser des ailes, un tétraplégique asthmatique était plus rapide que cette mécanicienne en carton. Non, aucune exagération, non, pas du tout voyons.

En à peine trois pas, l'inconnu avait atteint la jeune fille pour la pousser au sol. Elle s'y écrasa sans aucune douceur, faisant retourner les petits. Ils ne savaient pas trop comment réagir, et Sasha se dit que si elle avait leur vitalité, et une bosse en moins sur le front à présent, elle aurait déjà décamper depuis un bail dans demander qui la suivait encore. Pardon, « courage » ? Que veut donc dire ce mot ?

- **Hors de ma vue, bande d'abrutis de gosses** **à la con** **!** Hurla-t-elle en s'agitant comme une folle furieuse sur le sol.

On aurait pu la comparer à une possédée d'un film d'épouvante, à qui ont aurait coupé les deux jambes. C'était très improbable comme image, mais ça avait le mérite de faire partir les enfants au galop. Et l'homme n'eut pas le temps de les rattraper, grâce à l'intervention fortuite de Chucky dans le corps de Sasha. Bravo, fière mécano, tu les as aidés à s'échapper ! Même si c'était pas l'idée de départ, c'est quand même un bon avancement vers ta maturation. Un jour, peut-être, tu auras le mental de ton âge, qui sait.

Alors que l'homme jurait de ne pas les avoir attraper, elle en profita pour se relever sur les cures dents qui lui servaient de jambes. Elle tenta de s'échapper dans l'autre sens mais n'eut pas fait trois mètres avant de se refaire mettre à terre. Quelle journée pourrie, sérieusement. Il le retourna sur le dos comme une poupée de chiffon et eut la joie de voir que le second coup avait fait pas mal de dégât. Elle voyait double. Ou triple. Ou double. Rien n'était sûr à présent.

Si elle voyait trouble, elle entendit parfaitement le bruit très stressant d'une lame qu'on sortait de son fourreau. Elle sentit cette même lame se poser comme une pétale de cerisier très menaçante et létale sur sa gorge.

- _ ***incompréhensible* disque dur ?**_ Lui demanda-t-il une fois.

- _ **Au frigo**_ **,** répondit-elle tout à fait sincèrement.

- _ ***incompréhensible* disque dur *incompréhensible (certainement une insulte en campagnard)* ?**_ Réitéra-t-il en appuyant un peu plus sa lame sur sa peau.

Que répondre quand même la vérité n'est pas pris comme telle ? Enfin, elle s'y attendait un peu vu la cachette à deux euros qu'elle avait choisit. Cachette certes mauvaise en apparence, mais apparemment efficace à l'oral. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait rien, l'agresseur dû se résoudre à ne pas avoir de réponse de cette jeune fille et qu'il était temps de s'en débarrasser. C'est dans ce genre de moment que Sasha rêverait d'aller tordre le cou et énucléer la personne qui a eut la brillante idée de faire venir dans ce monde pourri. Pourquoi pas un monde parfait où rien ni personne n'a envie de te tuer ? Non, c'était mieux le monde où le fait même de savoir marcher est en soit un désavantage certains dans la course à l'innocence. Par tous les saints, que quelqu'un, même un clodo s'il le fallait, face dégager son futur meurtrier, par pitié ! C'est douloureux un coup de couteau ? Est-ce que sa mort serait rapide, s'il vous plaît ?

Elle ferma ses yeux, presque embués de larmes, accusant le coup à venir. Qui ne vint pas dans l'immédiat. Qui ne vint pas au bout de cinq secondes non plus. Qui ne vint pas du tout en fait ! Elle ouvrit les yeux, bien décidé à faire bouger le tortionnaire qui faisait languir sa mort, et ne le trouva nullement en plusieurs exemplaires au dessus d'elle. Lui, enfin ce qu'elle pouvait voir de lui, était en train de se démener à contrer les attaques d'un type, lui aussi en double, en costard cravate.

- _ **Heureusement qu'on était là, sinon ces gars auraient cru être forts après avoir battus des enfants !**_ Déclara celui-là à son ami basané terrassant l'autre inconnu, certainement sortit du bar un peu plus tôt.

Sasha, un peu, voir beaucoup, dépassée par les événements, tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever. Mal lui en pris, car son manque d'équilibre joua beaucoup dans ses vertiges. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fut pour elle de se lever, elle retomba au sol, sonnée et inconsciente.

Hey! Un petit message perso sur ma non communication avec vos commentaires. Vous avez dû le remarquer, je ne réponds jamais aux gentils commentaires que vous me faites, même s'ils me font plaisir et que je vous en remercies. La raison de ce mutisme est très simple, et je suis la première à m'en excuser; je n'en ai simplement pas l'habitude et je suis une timide confirmée. Oui, même à l'écrit, je sais, c'est bête ^^'. Néanmoins, si vous désirez vraiment que je réponde à vos messages et que j'arrête de me la jouer fantôme, dîtes le et je me mettrais à la tâche directement au prochain chapitre! Juré!

Voilà, bisou!

Esmeyralda


	5. Chapter 4: Beaucoup de bruit pour rien

Hey, hey, hey!

J'ai la vague impression d'avoir un tout petit peu de retard, pas vous? Ah ah ah... -s'enfuit vite par la porte de derrière-

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: Beaucoup de bruit pour rien**

Des lumières. Beaucoup de musique. Des personnes aussi, par vingtaine, gesticulant dans tous les sens. Bousculée, elle avançait au milieu de la foule compact, tirée par quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle suffoquait, mais elle se retenait de se plaindre. Un homme lui tend un verre. Une femme lui sourit, grisée par l'alcool. Elle rit. D'autre femmes lèvent leurs verres.

 _« Joyeuse vingtième année, Sasha »._

C'était comme des lianes se tissant autours de ses neurones, d'une incroyable lueur verte qui se déversait dans tout son corps. Elles la colonisaient, prenant possession de ses fonctions motrices. Elle devenait prisonnière de son propre corps, cette chose envenimait son esprit. Ça ne venait pas de l'intérieur, elle pouvait le certifier malgré l'incendie provoqué par cette offensive sur son corps. Elle se sentait trembler, grogner, se défendre contre un ennemi invisible. Son dos frottait frénétiquement le sol, jusqu'à l'égratigner. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, fiévreuse et douloureuse. C'était encore pire que les migraines qu'elle avait après de longues recherches mathématiques. Brusquement, elle ouvrit ses paupières, les yeux presque révulsés et irradiant une lumière verte jade. L'instant d'après, elle se sentit comme voler, ou plutôt tomber.

Elle rentra en contact violent avec une surface pentue, en nage, et commença à la dévaler sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle fut réceptionnée par des sacs de déchets, près d'un container à poubelle. Si cet arrêt n'était pas des plus glamour, il avait l'avantage d'être sans douleur. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle avait atterrit, mais elle ne se sentait pas de se lever. Elle avait la tête en bouillie. Du sang coulait de son nez et de son front. Et dans la nuit, personne ne la voyait.

Ce fut une goutte d'eau qui la ramena partiellement à elle. Elle ouvrit des yeux flous sur la rue sombre devant elle. Elle se sentait vaseuse, malgré la migraine partit. Elle tenta de se relever, enlevant quelques ordures de sur son haut, et n'oubliant pas de tituber comme une alcoolique. Malgré les vertiges, elle se tira de ce coin à l'odeur désagréable pour avancer dans une rue qu'elle n'arrivait tout de même pas à situer. Le style indiquait bien qu'elle était toujours à Edge, mais elle ne connaissait pas assez bien la ville pour s'y retrouvait seule en pleine nuit. Et puis mince, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ici de toute manière ? C'était quoi ce monde de timbrés ? Cette histoire de fou ? Elle avait fait preuve d'une grande ouverture d'esprit jusque là, mais là, ce… truc qui avait surgi dans son corps ou ce gros problème mentale qu'elle se trimballait, c'était juste trop.

La pluie se mit à tomber plus violemment, inondant rapidement les trottoirs et la route. Elle replaça son gilet sur ses épaules et tira comme elle put sa capuche sur ses cheveux déjà trempés. Ses mains disparurent dans ses manches, qui vinrent se coller sur son visage. Elle respirait difficilement, retenant sa crise de larmes et d'angoisse, tournant sous la l'averse et le lampadaire qui l'éclairait faiblement. Son corps tremblait comme si elle était proche de l'overdose. Mais depuis qu'elle avait atterrit ici, elle pouvait promettre sur la tête de n'importe qui qu'elle n'avait pris aucun narcotique !

Elle remonta la rue rapidement, essayant par dessus tout de refouler son mal-être.

Les yeux vitreux et hésitant, la respiration extatique, elle devait avoir l'air d'une belle camée. Ses mèches blondes cendrés dépassaient de son capuchon, collaient à la peau livide de son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait pas pour être chez elle, maintenant, tout de suite. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer à son anniversaire qui l'avait mené ici ? Était-ce lié ou une coïncidence ? Tous les événements de cette soirée lui paraissaient lointains, obscurs. Elle ignorait où elle avait passé cette soirée, mais elle avait dû être sacrément défoncé.

Un éclair fendit le ciel, éclairant la route qu'elle empruntait en son centre. Elle arrêta sa marche aléatoire de morte-vivante pour lever les yeux vers les nuages. Elle dû fermer les yeux pour que les goutte de pluie ne l'aveuglent pas. La fraîcheur de l'eau sembla lui faire beaucoup de bien, elle s'autorisa à arrêter de réfléchir. Se détendre face à cette situation irréelle lui semblait tout d'un coup possible. Elle écouta le grondement du tonnerre faire écho autour d'elle.

Brusquement, alors que le climat ambiant aurait dû cacher tout bruit alentour, elle sursauta. À côté d'elle, une poubelle, coincée dans une ruelle, venait d'être renversée. L'obscurité de la nuit l'empêchait d'apercevoir quoi ou qui en était la cause. Le couvercle de métal de l'objet roula jusqu'à ses pieds, elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il la dépasse et arrête son chemin derrière elle. Une ombre jaillit alors par surprise, le bras tendu dans sa direction, semblant de toute évidence vouloir l'attraper. Elle n'eut même pas à reprendre ses esprits qu'il s'écrasa tout seul sur le sol, après avoir maladroitement trébuché sur son propre pied. Il s'étala de tout son long, sa tête touchant presque la semelle de ses chaussures.

Il avait des cheveux noirs aussi sombres que ceux de Sasha étaient blonds et clairs. De son point de vu, il avait l'air d'être très grand et élancé. Son t-shirt gris et sale était trempé et déchiré. Son corps avait beau être athlétique, il semblait faible et malade. De grandes traces noires se trouvaient sur ses bras nus. Dans un sens, elle se voyait presque à sa place. Elle, à moitié morte après avoir échappé à l'overdose durant une période très noire de son adolescence. Vivant dans la rue, telle une morte vivante.

Sa contemplation fut vite interrompu par un tressautement des phalanges de l'inconnu. Elle fit un pas en arrière, ayant déjà assez eu de contusions pour le mois à venir, mais continua de l'observer tout de même. La pluie ne se faisait pas moins dense, si bien que le tableau n'était que plus navrant à regarder. Il tentait tant bien que mal de revenir sur ses jambes, sans prendre en compte la présence de celle qu'il avait attaqué, mais échouait lamentablement sur le béton glissant. Il était d'une faiblesse face à laquelle elle-même aurait très bien plus rivaliser.

Prise de pitié -comment ne pas l'être- elle s'avança prudemment à son côté droit et l'attrapa le bras. Elle crut l'entendre grogner et la repoussa violemment, furieux. Elle fronça les sourcils et éclata au beau milieu de l'averse :

 _ **-Hé ho ! Faut pas passer tes nerfs sur moi, j'y suis pour rien dans ton état !**_

Tandis qu'elle crachait son mécontentement, ainsi que, honnêtement, sa frustration dû à ses propres problèmes, il s'était relevé en titubant sur ses jambes. Il ne tenait pas bien droit, mais réussis tout de même à reprendre la route de sa ruelle. Sans même adresser un regard à l'étrangère, il partit en sens inverse dans un état plus pathétique qu'il ne l'était en venant.

D'un seul coup, son dos fut assaillit par une attaque sournoise. Il eut peine à rester debout, et tourna un regard sombre peu amen à la jeune femme. Elle ne portait maintenant plus qu'un débardeur déjà mouillé par la pluie. Son gigantesque gilet avait été transformé en projectile qu'elle avait tiré sans aucun scrupule sur le dos de l'infirme. Il se tordit sur le côté pour le ramasser et lui renvoyer avec autant de colère que précédemment, quand elle siffla, acerbe, de son accent le plus prononcé :

- _ **Toi veux pas de ma pitié ? Ton problème. Dis toi que je te donne pour ne plus voir te sale tête une nouvelle fois !**_

Et elle déguerpit d'un mouvement théâtrale, les bras enserrés autours de son corps tremblant de froid. Elle ne su jamais vraiment si ce désagréable personnage l'avait écouté, ou même s'il avait pris sa veste. Cette soirée n'était vraiment pas la sienne, il ne lui arrivait que malheur sur malheur.

Soudainement, découpant l'obscurité de la nuit et de la pluie, deux phares apparurent au bout de la rue. Elle plaça l'une de ses mains, celle qui n'était pas nouée autour de son corps frigorifié, devant ses yeux éblouis par l'apparition. En quelques secondes, elle fut rejointe par une moto dont elle reconnaissait facilement le bruit pour l'avoir écouté des journées durant lors de sa réparation. Elle s'arrêta tout près d'elle, et elle ne bougea pas. Après avoir fuit deux ninjas et un SDF désagréable, il fallait comprendre que fuir Cloud n'était pas dans ses priorités actuelles. Elle l'entendit mettre pied à terre et marcher dans sa direction.

 _ **-Sasha !**_ L'interpella-t-il durement comme un père grondant son enfant. **_Par la déesse, où t'étais partis ? Et c'était quoi ça ? Les Turks ont dit que tu t'étais volatilisé, et te voilà à l'autre bout de la ville !_**

Rectification : Cloud a l'air d'un père engueulant son enfant d'avoir osé faire le mur, et soupçonnant fortement sa culpabilité dans des affaires louches comme la prise de substances illicites. En résumé, il n'avait pas changer d'un poil son jugement mauvais sur la mécanicienne. Bon, un truc étrange venait de se passer, elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. Mais depuis le temps, il pourrait peut-être commencer à comprendre qu'elle ne ferait même pas de mal à une mouche ! Au contraire, la mouche réussirait sans aucun problème à lui faire une clé de bras, et sans exagérer cela va de soit. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il gela son idée de lui passer un savon pour l'analyser de plus près. Ses sourcils se froncèrent devant ses tremblements compulsifs. Elle avait l'air trempée jusqu'aux os et frigorifiée.

- _ **Hey,**_ fit-il, plus calmement, en s'approchant doucement, _**ça va ?**_

 _ **-Ai-je l'air bien ?**_ Rétorqua-t-elle, sarcastique.

Il ignora son ton et l'attrapa brusquement pour la ramener contre lui. Il n'avait pas de veste à lui prêter, donc il n'avait que ses bras pour la réchauffer ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il fallait qu'elle tienne jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent le bar. Étrangement, en la tenant dans ses bras, il eut cette impression qu'elle allait se briser s'il serrait trop fort. Elle était minuscule, maigrelette sous ses vêtements larges. Elle, se laissait faire. Les contacts humains, quel qu'ils soient, ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Un inconnu pourrait très bien l'étreindre qu'elle n'en aurait que faire. Mais il fallait avouer qu'avoir un radiateur humain à ses côtés était plutôt pas mal dans le cas présent. Ils restèrent plantés au milieu de la route pendant quelques minutes avant que la blondinette ne laisse tomber :

- _ **Il faut y aller.**_

Cloud savait à quoi elle faisait référence. Ils avaient retardés bien trop l'échéance. Elle ne parlait pas parfaitement leur langue mais cela suffirait. Il fallait qu'ils retournent là où ils l'avaient trouvé la première fois. Avec les derniers événements, il fallait commencer à accélérer un peu plus les recherches. Il fallait trouver le pourquoi du comment, et vite. Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- _ **Au fait, les enfants ont dis que tu avais mis le disque dur dans le frigo,**_ déclara-t-il avec un léger sourire en coin. _ **C'est vrai ?**_

 _ **-Pas de critiques,**_ énonça-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui. _**Ils sont bien ?**_

 _ **-Pas moins que d'habitude. Grâce à toi,**_ rajouta-t-il en remontant sur sa moto.

- _ **Ils savent se défendre,**_ rétorqua-t-elle en chassant le compliment d'un geste de main.

Elle allait monter à son tour derrière lui, comme il lui semblait qu'il lui demandait insidieusement, quand un second véhicule s'invita dans la partie. Une voiture noire aux vitres teintées tout aussi noires. Elle vit Cloud froncer les sourcils et redescendre de sa moto pour faire face aux deux nouveaux arrivants. Deux personnes en smokings, similaires aux alliés du bar, une femme et un homme. L'homme semblait sévère et avait un air asiatique ressemblant vraiment à un japonais. Ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus en catogan dans son dos et il avait une stature plutôt imposante pour un garçon si fin. À ses côtés, une jeune femme blonde qui tranchait totalement avec son aura autoritaire. Malgré son manque de sourire, elle avait l'air plus calme et sympathique que le premier personnage.

- _ **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tseng ?**_ Demanda le blond, méfiant.

- _ **Calmes-toi, Strife,**_ siffla l'imitation japonais avec lui aussi un accent, mais différent de Sasha, _**c'est juste une rencontre cordiale qu'il demande.**_

 _ **-On vous a déjà dis qu'elle restait avec nous.**_

 _ **-Qui demande quoi ?**_ Fit la mécanicienne, peinant à suivre la conversation.

- _ **J'en conviens, même si cette fille mériterait beaucoup plus de surveillance d'après moi.**_

 _ **-Sauf que tu ne décides pas,**_ rétorqua l'épéiste en ignorant sa protégée.

 _ **-De toute manière,**_ intervint la jolie blondinette en costume, ** _elle ne possède aucune identité à part entière ici. Si elle vient juste pour quelques heures, ça nous donnera le temps de fabriquer une identité légale et après on vous la renverras saine et sauve._**

Il n'y avait pas photo, Cloud faisait nettement plus confiance à Elena qu'à Tseng. Même si ils étaient tous les deux des Turks, c'était toujours le wutaïen qui occupait le rôle du méchant manipulateur. Elena était plus vrai, surtout qu'il savait qu'elle ne ferait pas de mal à une innocente. Car c'était ce que Sasha était, il le savait sans vraiment le montrer. Cette fille était certes une étrangeté de la nature, de part son arrivée fracassante que par sa personnalité étonnante, mais elle ne possédait aucune mauvaise intention. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle pouvait ressentir quelque chose de spécifique pour une tierce personne, vu ce que lui racontait Tifa à son sujet. Alors il acquiesça, non sans envoyer une œillade torve à Tseng. Il espérait que son dernier passage entre les mains des clones lui avaient remis les idées en place. Même s'il ne souhaitait ce qu'il lui était arrivé à personne.

Il se tourna vers elle, tandis qu'elle s'empêchait de grelotter en serrant ses bras autour de son t-shirt trempé. Elle n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer, et commençait vraiment à être fatigué par cette journée. Elle fixa Cloud qui cherchait apparemment un moyen de lui faire comprendre la situation facilement. Il désigna les deux Turks de la main et dit :

- _ **Il faut que tu les suives. Le président SHINRA veut apparemment de rencontrer.**_

Elle avait presque distinctement entendu un grincement de dents digne d'un gond mal huilé quand il prononça ces mots. De toute évidence, il ne portait pas cette personne dans son cœur.

- _ **Et en quoi je devrais y aller ? Qui c'est eux d'ailleurs ?**_

 _ **-Elena et Tseng, des Turks.**_

 _ **-Tuks* ?**_ Répéta-t-elle, sans arriver à le prononcer.

- _ **Turks.**_

 _ **-Touks ?**_

 _ **-Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave. Ils vont te créer une identité, je te rappelle que tu n'en as aucune ici. Et après ils te ramèneront, sans blessures.**_

Elle tiqua quant elle comprit que la dernière phrase était surtout un avertissement envers les deux costumés d'à côté. Est-ce qu'elle devait comprendre qu'ils pouvaient la blesser ? Charmant. Elle soupira et s'avança sans autres forme de procès vers la voiture. Elle se pelait vraiment trop. Personne ne trouva rien à redire car tous se dirigèrent vers le véhicule respectif, non sans oublier les regards menaçants d'usages. Elle ouvrit la portière arrière de l'automobile, et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, l'air excédé. Les deux Turks se placèrent à l'avant, et le frustré de la vie démarra le moteur.

 _ **-**_ **Elle a un problème de transmission ta bagnole,** fit-elle remarquer dans sa langue maternelle.

- _ **Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis,**_ répondit-il avec un ton acide qui fit à peine lever les yeux au ciel à la petite blonde.

La seconde blondinette en présence, à l'avant, se tourna discrètement vers elle et elle capta un léger sourire envers sa personne. Elle avait l'air gentille, cette fille là. Elle en prit note dans un coin de sa gigantesque mémoire et se surprit à la comparer à Jemmy, sa jeune sœur. La seule d'ailleurs. Elle avait de nombreuses sœurs, et toutes étaient plus âgées qu'elle sauf Jemmy. Elle partageait cette blondeur cendrée, mais cette dernière était nettement plus expressif et « normale » qu'elle. Comme Elena, en fait. Mais bref, passons sur cet interlude nostalgique. Elle n'exprimait pas grand-chose, et ses sœurs n'échappaient pas à la règle. Aussi triste et mauvais que cela pouvait paraître.

Le voyage se fit en silence, personne ne lui posa de question ou ne lui sauta dessus. Ce qui, en soit, était une bonne chose. Par contre, elle se les gelait toujours autant, et ça c'était horrible. Le chauffage ne marchait pas dans cette voiture, ou c'est elle qui était devenu un glaçon ?

Le trajet ne prit que quelques minutes, l'immense tour à laquelle ils devaient la menait n'était pas très loin de l'endroit où elle avait atterrit. D'ailleurs, comme ils ont su où la trouver ? Soit c'était elle qui était pisté, soit c'était Cloud, mais c'était forcément l'un des deux. Et franchement, pour sa tranquillité mentale, elle espérait du plus profond de son être qu'ils ne soient pas liés au paparazzi de ce matin.

Elena lui ouvrit la portière brusquement. Elle n'avait absolument pas remarquer qu'ils s'étaient arrêter, et encore moins qu'ils étaient sortis. Elle mit pied à terre en faisant un signe de tête à sa camarade de blondeur. Celle-ci lui rendit, claqua la portière et l'invita à la suivre. Elle ne se fit pas prier et lui emboîta le pas, Tseng fermant la marche.

- _ **Vous êtes trempés,**_ remarqua la femme, ** _vous n'aviez pas de veste ?_**

 _ **-Non,**_ répondit-elle simplement.

Après un hall complètement vide, si ce ne sont deux hôtesses particulièrement trop souriantes pour les heures supplémentaires qu'elles sont obligées de se faire, ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur principal. En voyant Elena appuyer sur le bouton très joliment marqué de 80, Sasha exprima un long soupir excédé, qui lui valu un regard réprobateur du frigide national. Ils étaient pas rendus ! Elle se tourna vers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'extérieur, prête à subir ce long moment d'attente jusqu'au bout de ce gratte-ciel. Dieu qu'elle n'aimait pas les immeubles. Que ce soit ici, ou dans son monde d'ailleurs.

- _ **Alors…,**_ reprit la turk pour faire la conversation. **_Il paraît que vous êtes une mécanicienne ?_**

Sasha avait l'impression d'halluciner. Est-ce que cette fille remettait sérieusement ça alors que la dernière réponse qu'elle lui avait offerte en aurait découragé plus d'un ? C'était certain, elle ne manquait pas de détermination. Quoi qu'avec l'autre glaçon comme collègue, elle devait être largement préparé. Sans même la regarder, jetant toujours son dévolu sur les silhouettes des maisons dans la nuit, en contrebas, elle répondit :

- _ **Ja deux doctorats dans sciences mécaniques et diplôme d'ingénieur. Mais vous pouvez me appeler mécanicienne.**_

Elle tourna légèrement son visage vers la questionneuse à la fin de sa tirade. Celle-ci grimaçait comme si elle avait fait une bêtise, mais se reprit après une œillade vers son camarade en costume cravate. Il devait encore avoir une expression de fossoyeur. Décidément, ce ne serait pas Tseng son favoris.

Sans qu'elle n'ait vu le temps passer, un léger ding retentit dans le local de fer et les portes se rouvrirent. Ils pénétrèrent dans un bureau excessivement blanc. Si immaculée qu'elle en eut mal aux yeux. Et puis quoi, elle avait grimpé si haut dans le ciel pour rencontrer Saint-Pierre dans son bureau, c'est ça ? Elle finit par s'arrêter au milieu de la pièce en apercevant l'homme qui se trouvait derrière l'unique bureau de cette pièce. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré Saint-Pierre de sa vie, mais elle n'irait pas jusqu'à affirmer qu'il pouvait ressembler à cet individu.

Des cheveux blonds cendrés, similaires à ceux de deux autres personnes en ce lieu, dont elle. Ils encadraient un visage fin et très pâle, avec,dans ses yeux, deux billes bleues azur. Ses vêtements étaient aussi blancs que le reste des meubles de cette pièce, elle avait vraiment du mal à ne pas mettre sa main en visière pour y voir quelque chose. Il ne devait pas sortir souvent pour avoir un complet aussi impeccable. L'étrange tremblement maladif dans sa main droite tranchait avec son expression assurée et arrogante. Il devait soit avoir un tique nerveux, chose plutôt spéciale vu qu'il dirigeait un peu la rencontre, soit une blessure physique handicapante. Sous une mèche de ses cheveux blonds, qui tombait sur son front, se trouvait une balafre habilement dissimulée par du maquillage. Vu la taille et la largeur, d'environ 1cm, la blessure a dû nécessiter une opération, donc un lourd bandage, ce qui expliquait cette subtile paralysie de la pupille…

 _ **-Quand vous aurez fini de m'analyser, miss Lancaster, nous pourrions peut-être commencer cette entrevue ?**_

 _ **-Vu la décoration,**_ répondit-elle sans aucune cérémonie, ** _je na pas grand-chose d'autre à analyser._**

Si il fut surpris par une telle réponse à son égard, il n'en montra rien. Son agaçant petit sourire en coin restait collé sur son visage. Il fit un geste de mains à ses gardes qui se volatilisèrent en quelques secondes. Elle siffla d'admiration avant de reprendre cette confrontation de regard. Il lui montra le fauteuil devant son bureau, dans lequel elle s'installa avec grand plaisir. Le confort de ce siège était divin !

 _ **-Eh bien, miss Lancaster ?**_ Questionna-t-il, sur un ton presque malicieux.

- _ **Pardon ?**_

 _ **-Je suis curieux, racontez-moi un peu ce que vous avez déceler de votre précédente observation de ma personne.**_

À sa façon de parler, il doutait qu'elle puisse déduire grand-chose. Mais si elle y arrivait, ça lui ferait un divertissement pour la soirée. C'était donc pour s'amuser qu'il l'avait faite conduire jusqu'à lui ? Un léger sourire mystérieux fleuri sur les lèvres de la blondinette. Pour ceux qui ont déjà vu la série Sherlock, vous saurez donc à l'avance comment risque de tourner cette petite séance de devinette. La soirée promettait d'être intéressante !

* * *

* **Alors, pour la petite info sur pourquoi Sasha n'arrive pas à prononcer Turks. Je vous rappelle que normalement, ils parlent tous en japonais. En japonais, les Turks s'appellent les Takusu. C'est juste que Sasha mange la syllabe du milieu, et donc n'arrive pas à bien prononcer, c'est tout ^^.**


	6. Chapter 5: Transition

Hey !

Alors, j'avais déjà posté ce chapitre une première fois, mais je n'étais pas contente de la manière dont j'avais mené les choses, et je voulais plus m'avancer dans l'histoire avec Rufus. Oui, je fais du favoritisme, et je vous embête:p

Voilà la nouvelle version!

 _Chapitre 5 :Transition_

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, décollant de son visage les fils blonds trempés. Elle plaignait le cuir du pauvre fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était retrouvée. Un beau cuir d'ailleurs, très élégant et fait main vu la qualité.

- _ **Vous vouliez donc me rencontrer pour avoir la plaisir d** **e** **entendre quelqu'un d'autre parler dé vous ?**_ Demanda-t-elle en croisant ses jambes et fixant allègrement son interlocuteur.

- _ **Ce n'était pas là mon but premier, mais votre contemplation a s** **u** **attiser ma curiosité**_ , répondit-il sur le même ton de défi.

- _ **Contemplation**_ _**est un mot une peu fort, mais ce n'est pas la temps qui mé manque alors pourquoi pas.**_

Elle se pencha un peu en avant et scruta minutieusement la personne en face d'elle. Du point de vue de Rufus Shinra, il voyait deux iris grandes ouvertes se baladaient rapidement sur l'entièreté de son être. Il était assez captivant de voir cette pupille se dilater et se contracter si rapidement.

- _ **Vous êtes président d'un grande compagnie,**_ laissa-t-elle tomber platement.

- _ **Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'analyser pour savoir cela,**_ railla-t-il. _**Mon nom est écrit**_ _ **en gros sur la façade...**_

 _ **-Vous avez rencontré un femme cet après-midi ?**_ Questionna-t-elle en le coupant sans vergogne.

S'il fut surpris par sa question, il n'en montra rien du tout. Vraiment, son stoïcisme était on ne peut plus incroyable. Il croisa ses doigts sur son bureau, ne répondant en rien à son invitée. Mais elle n'en attendait apparemment pas plus. C'était purement rhétorique.

- _ **Vous avez encore un peu de sa rouge à lèvre près da votre col, du rouge groseille si je ne m'abuse, signifiant que cette beau femme est sûr d'elle. Un brune, il y a une longue cheveux sur votre épaule.**_ _ **En fait, on s'a moque un peu, vous na l'avez même pas regardé.**_

Il écoutait avec parcimonie ce qu'elle racontait, dans un silence religieux. Aucune émotion ne traversait son visage, ça aurait pu être perturbant si ce n'était pas cette personne devant lui. Il avait eut le dossier la concernant il y a déjà quelques jours. De fortes capacités cognitives, il en convenait maintenant parfaitement, mais aussi une version rare de trouble comportemental encore inconnu ici bas.

- _ **Tout cela est fascinant, mademoiselle Lancaster,**_ fit-il avec un brin de sarcasme. _**Mais je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus impressionnant venant de vous.**_

 _ **-Vous attendez des miracles d'un inconnue, je comprends que vous z'êtes vraiment**_ _ **dans le**_ _ **désespoir.**_

Il éclata de rire. Vrai ou faux, Sasha l'ignorait, et elle s'en fichait éperdument. Comme au poker, se fier à une expression était inutile. Il fallait s'attacher au détail qu'une personne tentait vainement de dissimuler, plutôt que quelque chose qu'il montre à la face du monde.

- _ **Je suis désespéré ?**_ Répéta-t-il, sarcastique. _**Vous trouvez chez moi quelconque signe de désespoir ? Je suis intrigué.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Vous être très fatigué. Vous être blessé, physiquement. Et vous être malade… encore une fois. Vous avez de marques plus anciennes marquant un amélioration**_ _ **près de votre col**_ _ **et da nouvelles marques fraîches dépassent da votre manche.**_ _ **Et être condamné pour le seconde fois, avec tout ce que vous devoir représenter et gérer en tant que Président, vous devoir être désespéré. Et donc je reviens au ma première remarque qui avait sa importance, vous être Président d'une grande compagnie.**_

Rufus s'adossa contre sa chaise, sans lâcher du regard son interlocutrice. Il n'avait pas perdu son air cynique, mais néanmoins gardait le silence. Il voyait dans son regards de l'indifférence profonde pour sa personne. Ce genre d'analyse était d'une banalité sans nom, il n'avait rien à craindre des conséquences sur sa réputation impénétrable. Néanmoins, de confrontation de regards, au bout de deux minutes de silence religieux, ressortit une émotion bien surprenante. À peine vivace dans ses yeux, comme un feu oublié dans un âtre froid. Une minuscule lueur qui pourtant ne trompait pas son esprit scrutateur.

- _ **Cette situation t'amuse ?**_ Demanda-t-il, lui aussi amusé.

- _ **Être amusé**_ _ **c'**_ _ **est éprouver un**_ _ **e**_ _ **sentiment d**_ _ **a**_ _ **pla**_ _ **i**_ _ **sir d**_ _ **evant**_ _ **un**_ _ **e**_ _ **divertissement quelconque.**_ _ **Est-ce que j'éprouve d**_ _ **a**_ _ **plaisir à cette situation ? Définitivement pas. Est-ce que j'éprouve d**_ _ **a**_ _ **plaisir à vous voir m**_ _ **é**_ _ **fixer pendant quinze minutes pour voir si la réponse va vous sauter a**_ _ **u**_ _ **visage ? Oui, j'en suis certaine.**_

 _ **-Votre réponse est que je suis le divertissement qui vous amuse ?**_

Il avait pris un ton volontairement agacé. Ses yeux se firent glaçant, comme lorsqu'il interrogeait des journalistes un peu trop curieux ou un employé inefficace. Une expression créée pour effrayé, pour instaurer rapidement une hiérarchie entre lui, qui dominait, et son interlocuteur, dominé.

Pour toute réaction, un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres pâles de Sasha. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il s'était attendu à la voir plier. C'était un sourire innocent, calme et tranquille. Totalement contrôlé. Mais son regard s'était fait plus intense, profond. Elle passa sa main dans sa chevelure humide avant de venir mordre son auriculaire.

Il frémit intérieurement. C'était comme déballer un nouveau jouet pour Noël. Toutes ces réactions improbables que n'auraient pas des gens saint d'esprits lui donner envie de s'amuser avec. Est-ce qu'il y avait un côté malsain à manipuler les émotions d'une personne mentalement atteinte ? Peut-être, mais il n'en avait cure. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, Midgard était son territoire et rien ne pouvait lui être refuser. Brusquement, l'aura autour de la petite blonde se condensa. Elle pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, son doigt toujours posé sur sa lèvre inférieure. La lumière blanche se refléta sur ses prunelles sombre, créant un faisceau inquiétant dans son regard. Quand elle se mit à parler, il eut véritablement l'impression d'entendre une fillette s'exprimer par dessus sa propre voix. Comme un dédoublement. Mais cela n'était qu'une impression qu'il avait eu en rentrant trop dans son jeu.

- _ **Qui pensez-vous que je s**_ _ **oi**_ _ **s ?**_ Avait-elle dit, une réponse vague qui pouvait s'appliquer à de nombreuses questions aussi exprimées que restées silencieuses.

Leur concentration l'un sur l'autre était si intense qu'ils n'entendirent pas les coups frappés contre la porte du large bureau. Tseng finit par entrer dans la pièce, une main sur son arme de service, pensant que l'« inoffensive » mécanicienne s'était finalement révélé être un problème. Ce qu'il vit le surpris plus que cela ne l'effraya. Tout était dans la perception, et pourtant il avait la ferme conviction qu'il aurait pu palper la tension en ce lieu. Deux entités qui se disputaient la place, dégagées par deux êtres qui semblaient, en apparence, simplement discuter.

Un vent hivernal, glaçant, qui agissait comme une tornade et attaquait un feu crépitant, calme mais vif et brûlant. Son patron, une paroi de glace tapis de stalactites, et une scientifique de vingt ans et des poussière, l'esprit incandescent dont les flammes léchaient, sans pourtant s'éteindre, un iceberg. Il avait rarement vu son supérieur, pour ne pas dire jamais, mettre autant d'énergie à tenter de dominer un tiers. Un tiers qui à son grand désarroi lui opposer une résistance naturelle. Cette fille était peut-être réellement folle.

Il décida finalement de faire savoir sa présence en se raclant fortement la gorge. Les deux tournèrent la tête vers lui, dans un mouvement commun. Ce simple rappel à la réalité suffit à les calmer, et faire disparaître cette lourde ambiance. Le Wutaïen approcha alors, professionnel, et déposa des papiers sur le bureau. Le président les feuilleta, puis tilta en tournant un œil autoritaire vers son subordonné.

- _ **Il n'y a pas de papier d'identité, Tseng.**_

 _ **-Il semblerait que Sasha Lancaster soit déjà une identité existante. Une réfugiée d'une île de l'est depuis quelque temps maintenant.**_

Son intonation fut si ironique que Rufus comprit immédiatement la supercherie. Cette petite n'avait pas hésité une seconde à mentir à une institution officielle, et à apparemment pirater les données de cette dernière pour créer son dossier de toute pièce. Il hésitait entre être impressionné ou agacé d'avoir perdu un objet de pression si simple.

- _ **Finalement,**_ dit-elle en dépliant ses jambes et se posant pour une fois normalement, _ **là d'où je viens et ici, la choses se ressemblent. Tout est connecté ; gens, marchandises et même l'argent.**_ _ **En théorie…**_

Elle fit claquer ses doigts en l'air, illustrant ses propos.

-… _ **je p**_ _ **ourrais**_ _ **faire apparaître et disparaître ce que je v**_ _ **eux**_ _ **. Mais ce n'est qu'en théorie.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Vous ne ressemblez en rien à une habitante d'île tropicale, qui se ferait avoir par une telle stupidité ?**_ Ironisa le chef de Turks.

- _ **Le maire, s**_ _ **é**_ _ **secrétaire, l'amie d**_ _ **é**_ _ **la secrétaire, m**_ _ **i**_ _ **concierge, s**_ _ **a**_ _ **épouse, m**_ _ **é**_ _ **vingtaine de clients, le clients du bar et même mon très regardable voisin, né semblent pas être d**_ _ **a**_ _ **votre avis. Et puis, c'est écrit sur m**_ _ **a**_ _ **dossier, n**_ _ **'est-ce pas ?**_

Tseng mordit l'intérieur de ses joues, se retenant de faire manger son regard malicieux à cette insupportable gamine. Il priait intérieurement pour que le président Shinra s'énerve à ce moment précis.

- _ **Tseng,**_ lui dit la personne à laquelle il pensait à l'instant, _ **tu peux la ramener chez elle.**_

Le Wutaïen eut énormément de mal à empêcher sa surprise d'imprégner ses traits. Il lança quand même une œillade vers le crâne blond qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il ne l'avait même pas regardé en donnant cet ordre. Il continuait de lire les papiers devant lui, même si ce semblant de concentration ne paraissait pas du tout réel à ses yeux. Il était persuadé qu'il pensait à tout autre chose en ce moment. Néanmoins, reprenant son sang-froid, il s'exécuta et fit le tour du bureau. Il attrapa l'avant-bras de la jeune femme et la tira derrière lui sans ménagement. Elle perdit un peu l'équilibre mais soutint quand même le mouvement brusque.

- _ **Oh, on part déjà ?**_ Dit-elle avec une mou faussement déçue. _**Je pensais que on s'amus**_ _ **ait**_ _ **bien tout la deux.**_

Du coin de l'œil, il observa cet étrange être s'éclipser. Finalement, elle n'avait aucune raison d'accepter de venir ici. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait trouver, mais elle a quand même suivit ses Turks. Après son court entretien avec elle, il ne doutait pas que si l'envie lui avait pris, elle ne serait pas là. La curiosité ? Aurait-il fallu d'abord qu'elle fasse preuve d'un certain intérêt envers lui avant de le rencontrer. Enfin, qu'importe, elle était quand même venu est c'était le principal pour lui. C'était ce qu'il avait demandé. Il voulait la rencontrer. Après tout ce bazar avec la Rivière de la Vie, le géostigma, Séphiroth… il n'avait vraiment pas envie de devoir passer derrière une Jenova junior. Heureusement pour lui, Sasha était loin de lui ressembler, bien que le caractère restait à débattre.

 _ **« Qui pensez-vous que je sois ? ».**_

La phrase résonna dans son esprit tandis qu'il tournait sa chaise vers la baie vitrée teintée qui se trouvait normalement dans son dos. Il ne s'en aurait pas mieux souvenu que si elle la lui répétait au creux de l'oreille maintenant. Il frémit en se rappelant son expression, ainsi que la conversation intense qu'ils avaient eu. Un rire traversa ses fines lèvres, suivit rapidement d'un fou rire à peine contrôlé. Il s'était battu verbalement avec une gamine, et ça l'excitait ! Il devait vraiment être fatigué ! Il aurait les idées plus claires à leur prochaine rencontre.

En prenant ce même ascenseur en sens inverse, toute once d'excitation produite par cette rencontre enfin disparue, Sasha repensa clairement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de lui. Bien sûr, rien qu'à avoir rencontré ses chiens de gardes, elle avait su que cet homme serait un riche méprisant. Et il l'était, là n'était pas la question. Elle maudissait parfois son cerveau qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner à plein régime, qu'importe l'heure ou le jour. C'est cette foutue capacités d'analyse qui l'avait fait s'intéresser à cet insolent ! Faut dire aussi qu'il donnait du rêve niveau physique, plus que son charmant voisin. Bon, cela n'allait pas l'empêcher de lui tourner autour quand même. Logique. Néanmoins, et ça lui arrivait peu souvent, elle s'était amusée aujourd'hui. C'était difficile à deviner, au vu de cette horrible journée à laquelle elle avait eu droit.

- _ **Ne vous avisez pas de quitter la ville, mademoiselle,**_ dit soudainement le rabat-joie à côté d'elle.

Il avait interrompu ses pensées avec une voix et une expression si posée qu'elle avait eu du mal à croire qu'il la menaçait. Expérimenté dans ce domaine, le bonhomme. Néanmoins, elle lui lança un nouveau regard blasé, l'air d'en avoir parfaitement rien à faire de son air constamment énervé.

- _ **J'aurais plutôt cru que vouy vouliez mé voir disparaître justement.**_

 _ **-J'ignore d'où vous venez, mais les hacker sont considéré comme des criminels ici. Surtout quand ils sans surveillance.**_

 _ **-Déjà, je n'ai rien hacké. Du moins, tou n'as aucune preuve de ça. Ensuite, tou peux mé mitrailler du regard autant qué tou veux, il n'y a rien dans ma tête qui puisse répondre à ta démonstration de force avec logique. Repose tes forces, je souis un mur.**_

Sur ce, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois sur le hall. Avec un signe de main vague pour son accompagnateur silencieux, elle sortit de la cabine et déclara qu'elle rentrerait toute seule. Tseng, qui n'avait pas bougé, regardait cette femme disparaître derrière les portes de l'immeuble. Il ne savait pas vraiment par quel bout la prendre. Elle n'était certainement pas une ennemie directe, mais elle était loin d'être une alliée aussi. D'une certaine manière, il était certain qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui, et qu'il fallait garder un œil dessus.

En rentrant dans la salle de pause des Turks, il tomba sur Elena, finissant un dossier. Il retira sa veste, ainsi que ses armes, qu'il posa sur la table en tombant sur la chaise libre de la salle. Il soupira discrètement en se massant les paupières. Un café fumant glissa sous ses yeux, poussé par le stylo d'une blonde amusée. Il leva les yeux vers, mais elle était déjà retourné à son travail, l'air de rien. Il ne dit rien, et attrapa la boisson avec satisfaction. Un café serré avait le don de calmait ses nerfs. Elena le savait parfaitement. Elle comprenait bien mieux que ses autres collègues les états d'âmes de son chef. Certains diraient qu'il n'en a pas, et c'était exactement ce qu'il croyait lui aussi. Sa collègue était comme une attache à la réalité, et l'empêchait de devenir ce que son travail voudrait faire de lui ; un monstre. Bien qu'encore, ce statut était sujet à débat pour tous ceux qui connaissaient le travail d'un Turk.

Une semaine venait de s'écouler depuis cette épouvantable soirée. Sasha, bien qu'elle s'était bien remis de ses blessures, préférait rester chez elle. À chaque fois qu'elle mettait un pied dehors, ou pir dès qu'elle ouvrait un store, elle avait cette insupportable impression d'être épié. Elle détestait qu'on la surveille, mais elle détestait aussi avoir des problèmes donc finalement elle les laissait faire. Elle travaillait encore ces temps-ci sur le disque-dur. Mais de loin. Après l'incident, Reeves avait décidé de le reprendre, mais avait tout de même tenu à entretenir une liaison continue entre la mécanicienne et le laboratoire. La blonde s'entendait très bien avec les scientifiques, mais c'était une relation tout à fait cordiale. Elle faisait partie de la catégorie hautaine de la société des sciences. Celle qui méprisait l'idée d'utiliser tout son potentiel pour aider à évoluer. Oui, en résumé, c'était la bande des condescendants.

Finalement, elle faisait des recherches passives de loin, continuant à côté à bidouiller tous ses gadgets inutiles. De tant en tant, Tifa l'appelait, voir même Cid, avec qui, elle devait l'avouer, elle partageait de plus longues conversations qu'avec quelconques autres adultes. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les autres, c'était juste qu'elle avait des problèmes de communication, en quelques sortes. Communication qui étrangement, passait beaucoup plus par les actions sans conséquences, chez elle.

Alors qu'elle travaillait sérieusement dans une petite pièce qui lui servait de salon, et de bureau, la pièce attenante menant à sa chambre s'ouvrit. Un jeune homme, l'air hirsute et mal réveillé, sortit prudemment. Il avait l'air bien plus embarrassée que la jeune femme qui ne se formalisait pas de sa présence.

- _ **Bonjour,**_ dit-il, mal à l'aise, en remettant correctement son haut.

- _ **Salut,**_ lui répondit-elle sans se détourner de son travail. _**Tes chaussures sa près du canapé.**_

Il acquiesça, perdu, et agita sa tête dans tous les sens jusqu'à trouver le petit sofa évoqué précédemment. Il attrapa maladroitement ses biens et les enfila sans plus d'adresse, avant de se redresser l'air de rien.

- _ **Et sinon… c'était cool, hier ?**_

- _ **C'est à dire ?**_

- _ **Bah, tous les deux… c'était bien ?**_

 _ **-Tu veux une note relative, une liste ou une impression en tous points approximative ?**_

Il fut un peu pris au dépourvu. D'ailleurs, tout ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'ici l'avait pris au dépourvu. Il rentrait de son travail, un sachet de course dans une main, des clés dans l'autre. Sa voisine, qui ne l'avait pas intéressé plus que ça avant, était alors apparu dans le couloir de leur immeuble et… c'était arrivé. Il avait un peu l'impression d'être passé en transe pendant cette soirée. Depuis qu'elle avait emménagé, il s'était persuadé qu'elle était une asociale insipide, mais qui avait l'obligeance de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Mais elle avait eu cette façon de l'approcher, de le regarder et de le toucher qui lui avait fait perdre ses moyens. Elle était mauvaise dans le maniement de la langue, mais pas de sa langue. En repensant à ses gestes experts de la veille, il en frissonna. Il se prit à penser avec orgueil que lui non plus n'avait dû être trop mauvais.

- _ **C'était bien,**_ lui répondit-elle, un peu agacé d'attendre qu'il parle. _**Par contre, tu devrais manger moins dé sel. J'ai vou que ton pouls était plutôt rapide. Va te faire faire une check-up, pour éviter la tachycardie avant t**_ _ **é**_ _ **quarante ans.**_

 _ **-Ah, euh, merci… je vais… y aller..**_

 _ **-Bonne journée,**_ lui dit-elle sans plus de cérémonie tandis qu'il s'éclipsait, toujours désabusé par la situation.

Sasha avait toujours entretenu des relations cordiales avec les mœurs tabous de son monde ou tout autre monde apparenté. La sexualité en faisait partie. Le plaisir de la chair était l'une des émotions qui lui était des plus facile à comprendre. Néanmoins, même si elle aimait le donnait et le recevoir, elle ne trouvait pas cela transcendant. Peut-être parce qu'elle s'y abandonnait beaucoup moins que ce qu'il était conseillé de le faire. Mais une chose qu'elle avait apprise après ces années de débauche maîtrisée, c'était qu'un homme, ou une femme, aussi physiquement attirant ou attirante possible, n'était pas forcément un bon bail pour la nuit. Cependant, ces derniers se faisant rares pour diverses raisons qu'elle ne saisissait pas vraiment, il ne fallait pas les vexer quand le résultat était passable. Pour avoir une chance de leur remettre le grappin dessus, en cas de jachère libidinale. La poésie et le romantisme était mort, avec une Lancaster comme héroïne.

- _ **Pauvre garçon,**_ dit une voix sortie des hauts-parleurs de son ordinateur. _**Tu n'as aucune pitié, une briseuse de cœur.**_

 _ **-Il était mignon, mais trop pressé,**_ rétorqua-t-elle sans pression en inscrivant des caractères sur un papier blanc. _**Il voulait tout faire en même, un vrai gamin surexcité.**_

 _ **-Je ne veux pas connaître ta vie sexuelle, Sasha,**_ répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait outré.

- _ **Pourtant ça ne te ferait pas de mal, vu l'état de la tienne, Reeves.**_

 _ **-Comment peux-tu connaître l'état de ma vie privée ?**_ Fit le dénommé Reeves en prenant une voix qui se voulait confiante et malicieuse.

Elle appuya sur le bouton d'envoi de l'e-mail, empli de pièces jointes relatant ses derniers calculs. Elle et lui travaillait depuis déjà plusieurs jours sur un programme de localisation des émissions de rayons Zeta retrouvé sur le disque-dur inviolable. Il l'avait appelé ce matin, espérant recevoir des avancés au plus vite, mais s'était retrouvé spectateur d'une scène plus qu'embarrassante pour le jeune homme qui n'avait rien demandé. Décidément, cette fille arrivait toujours à surprendre, de part ses qualités évidentes comme ses vices les plus impressionnants. Elle finit par lui répondre, un rictus traînant sur la commissure droite de ses lèves.

- _ **Parce que la mienne est une véritable**_ _ **base de données.**_ _ **Et que si tu né passais pas ta vie entre ton bureau et lé labo, ta secrétaire serait beaucoup moins bavarde**_ _ **à ton sujet**_ _ **quand on lé taquine.**_

 _ **-Tu… ?!**_ S'étrangla-t-il. _**Avec ma… ?! C'est pour ça que les papiers que tu devais me donner son arrivé en retard !**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Que vas-tu t'imaginer ?**_ Demanda-t-elle avec ce même ton taquin et enfantin. _**On discutait juste entre filles…**_

Il soupira, exaspéré. Comment faisait-elle pour avoir autant de relations alors qu'elle ne sortait quasiment jamais de chez elle ? Lui n'y arrivait pas du tout, entre la WRO et ce maudit géostigma qui pullulait. Néanmoins, il devait admettre que cette ambiance bonne enfant, comme deux amis de lycées, lui était fort agréable. Il avait du mal à se dire qu'elle venait d'une monde lointain, qu'il ne pouvait même pas se figurer. Une notification lui annonça qu'il venait de recevoir le message attendu, et il en remercia sa collègue par correspondance. Ils se quittèrent sur ces entre-faits, laissant un plat silencieux envahir l'appartement. Elle s'étira de tout son long, faisant tomber la manche de son large t-shirt gris sur son bras. Alors qu'elle appréciait tout bonnement cette tranquillité, tout en ressassant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir inventer, elle entendit un impact sourd contre son mur. Comme si quelque chose l'avait cogné. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça, se disant que le responsable devait être son voisin encore pas réveillé. Elle attrapa son tournevis et recommença à travailler, quand un second bruit survint, toujours contre le même mur, qui donnait sur le couloir de l'immeuble.

Intriguée, mais pas moins méfiante, elle garda son tournevis et se leva lentement pour atteindre sa porte. Après tout, ce genre d'édifice pré-fabriqué n'était pas du genre à s'embêtait de système de sécurité ou de porte à sonnette. Non, tout le monde pouvait rentrer, comme dans un moulin. Il arrivait que des SDF venait se cacher du froid ou de la pluie en bas des escaliers, mais jamais si haut. Elle était quand même au deuxième et dernier étage.

Elle ouvrit le battant de son entrée, et lança un regard prudent à l'extérieur. Elle inspecta un côté, il n'y avait rien mis à part un paillasson. De l'autre, l'escalier principale, mais indéniablement désert aussi. Un regard vers son propre palier la déstabilisa. Il y avait un vêtement posé négligemment sur le sol. Un vêtement bien familier, qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir de sitôt. Elle se baissa pour l'attraper, et eut la mauvaise impression d'avoir fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas quand une ombre vint la survoler. Néanmoins, rien ne bougea. Elle se redressa pas, et l'inconnu qui lui était arrivé dans le dos ne passait pas à l'attaque. Enfin, inconnu, pas tant que ça finalement. Et au vu de l'odeur nauséabonde qu'il dégageait, elle ne semblait pas s'être trompé.

L'exécrable et hautain SDF.


	7. Chapter 6: L'âme criminelle

Moi? En retard? AH! Mais j'avais bac, et tout, et tout... oui, oui, j'étais occupé, je vous assure!

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu, j'ai changé la fin du chapitre 5 parce que l'ancienne ne me plaisait pas. J'invite ceux qui ne l'on pas vu à retourner au chapitre précédent pour mieux comprendre la suite !:p

Chapitre 6

Sasha n'était pas connu pour sa sociabilité. À part quand cela concernait de longues et très ennuyeuses discussions d'un seul coup elle devenait très affectueuse, d'où, en quelque sorte, son addiction compulsive au sexe. Cependant, même si certaines mauvaises langues pourraient le contredire, elle n'était pas non plus une handicapée sociale. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec ses sœurs, en dehors du travail, et possédait quelques bons amis d'enfance qu'elle voyait de temps en temps. Son problème, c'était qu'elle n'était pas du genre à faire des efforts. Il fallait, en grande partie, que la personne en face d'elle fasse preuve de motivations pour deux. Tout cela pour dire que ce SDF, rentré sans invitation chez elle, semblait y être prêt, et cela même s'il était coincé sur le sofa entre un mur et un taser, certainement obtenu illégalement.

- _ **Je me nomme Wilhelm Ahitera**_ , se présenta-t-il, pas le moins du monde impressionné par la menace.

Il fallait savoir que, après lui avoir fait le coup de la veste perdue devant sa porte, l'homme n'avait même pas tenté de l'effrayer. En fait, c'était plutôt elle qui tentait de calmer la moindre de ses intentions hostiles qu'il n'avait pas eu. Et le fait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire donnait le choix de deux raisons possibles le concernant : soit il n'avait rien à perdre, soit elle ne pourrait pas le toucher même si elle le voulait. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il était dangereux, et elle n'aimait pas du tout cela.

Néanmoins, car on ne changeait pas sa nature d'être en quelques heures, elle s'était mit à observer ce spécimen devant elle, avec plus d'insistance que la dernière fois. Elle devait faire preuve de concentration, car sa crasse et ses vêtements usés ne l'aidaient pas à l'étudier correctement. Il était grand, comme tous les hommes d'ici jusqu'à présent, et possédait une peau bronzée satinée, sûrement très appréciable au toucher. Il avait une musculature marquée à faire baver, montrant un nombre d'années considérables d'entretien physique. Elle aurait bien vérifié si le reste de son anatomie suivait, mais c'était peut-être un peu prématuré. Ses cheveux et sa barbe, laissés sauvages pendant des mois, étaient brun corbeaux, ainsi que graisseux et sales. Ses yeux, cependant, étaient d'un vert olive indéniablement enchanteur. Niveau physique, c'était un dix. Niveau hygiène, il pouvait repasser.

- _ **Donc c'est à ce nom que vous voudrez que je fasse ériger votre sépulture ?**_ Demanda-t-elle, l'expression neutre.

- _ **Je ne vous veux aucun mal,**_ assura-t-il en gardant un air professionnel.

- _ **Vous m'excuserez pour le doute, j'ai toujours jugé un peu trop vite les harceleurs.**_

- _ **Déformation professionnelle,**_ avoua-t-il sans aucune honte. _**J'étais mercenaire du temps où… je n'étais pas malade.**_

 _ **-Dure époque,**_ rétorqua-t-elle, très peu concernée.

 _ **-Je suis venu vous rencontrer aujourd'hui personnellement car je pense pouvoir vous aider.**_

 _ **-Sans dec' ?**_

 _ **-Depuis l'invasion du géostigma, nombreuses sont les personnes touchés, comme moi, mais très peu osent encore nous approcher, car la contagion se fait très rapidement. Vous, depuis notre première rencontre, je vous ai observé.**_

 _ **-Je vais appeler la police, tu le sais ça ?**_

 _ **-En plus de vous être arrêté pour me donner votre veste, geste très généreux s'il en est…**_

 _ **-Arrête, je vais rougir.**_

 _ **-Vous vous baladez dans les rues considérées en quarantaine, pour aller chez des particuliers, qu'importe la distance qui vous sépare des malades, et pourtant vous allez toujours aussi bien. Comme si le géostigma n'avait pas d'effet sur vous.**_

Le fait qu'elle ne venait pas de ce monde, et que du coup elle n'avait pas le même système immunitaire, aidait beaucoup. Mais Cloud lui avait indiqué que cette précision pouvait être passé sous silence, pour son propre bien. Le plus grand fléau de ce siècle, qui avait ramené son énorme lot de problème, était aussi alien, donc tant qu'à faire, il voudrait mieux qu'elle se taise sur sa provenance.

 _ **-C'est fascinant, mais ça n'explique rien sur ce que tu fous chez moi.**_

 _ **-Bien sûr. Je voudrais que vous m'allouiez simplement un endroit où dormir. En contrepartie je vous aiderais dans vos enquêtes, vous protégerais si vous me le demandez et pourrais réaliser toutes sortes de sales boulots. Demandez, et je le ferais.**_

Elle laissa tomber son bras dans le vide, fatigué de le viser, et surtout ayant compris qu'elle genre de personne il était. Il était gonflé, ça il n'y avait pas de doute, mais des deux propositions qu'elle avait énoncé auparavant, il s'avérait qu'il était en faite les deux. Il était un homme très dangereux qui n'avait absolument rien à perdre. Elle s'autorisait à le loger, et il devenait son mercenaire personnel. C'était légal, ce genre de contrat ? Ce n'était pas le plus important pour elle, mais elle devait se méfier de lui sur plusieurs points. Pourquoi était-il venu la voir elle plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre ? Il n'était pas totalement honnête, elle devait être très prudente.

- _ **Tu es mercenaire, mais tu es malade à en crever. Comment pourrais-tu reprendre ton travail ?**_ Questionna-t-elle.

- _ **Les géostigmates me sont très pénibles, je le concède, mais ils ne m'empêchent pas de faire mon travail autant que les conditions de vie dans lesquels je suis à ce jour le font.**_

Elle acquiesça lentement, comme en pleine réflexion. Ses yeux déterminés semblaient parfaitement sincères. Il avait tenté le tout pour le tout en venant ici. Une autre nuit passé dehors l'aurait sans aucun doute tué. Il était déterminé à ce qu'elle accepte, et étrangement, elle avait l'impression qu'il savait à qui il avait à faire. Il ne perdit pas un seul instant son expression sérieuse. Il l'écouta répéter avec un ton révélant un intérêt poussé.

- _ **Donc, si je résume, je te laisse vivre chez moi gratuitement, et en contrepartie, tu deviens mon homme à tout faire.**_

 _ **-Oui,**_ répondit-il, sans faille.

Si elle sembla surprise par sa réponse, elle n'en montra rien du tout. Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois la tête et se leva pour se diriger vers son bureau. Elle y déposa son taser et lui ordonna, sans se tourner vers lui, d'aller prendre une douche car son odeur nauséabonde commençait à s'imprimer dans son salon. Il ne savait pas vraiment si cela voulait dire oui ou non, mais il ne dirait jamais non à une proposition pareille, même si elle était des plus impolie. L'appartement n'étant pas très grand, il trouva facilement la petite salle de bain, pourvu seulement d'un lavabo et d'une douche.

Sasha ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. En fait, elle aimerait bien que tout soit très simple et qu'elle n'ait plus à penser à ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas négliger que cet inconnu, qu'elle avait un peu aidé il y des semaines, était maintenant en train de squatter sa salle de bain. Elle avait retrouvé avec lui les mêmes impressions qu'à leur première rencontre. Il n'était pas là par choix, il était là pour sa survie. Il était au fond du gouffre, il était vide intérieurement, la vie était devenue un cauchemar. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui faire aveuglément confiance, ce serait stupide. Il fallait qu'elle évalue le danger qu'il représentait, et qu'est-ce qu'il était vraiment prêt à faire. En attendant, elle le garderait quelques temps, comme animal de compagnie.

Elle reprit son travail, se renfermant dans sa bulle. Elle avait terminée de réparer l'ordinateur portable d'une de ses clientes, une charmante vieille dame, et tentait maintenant démêler les informations récentes que lui avait envoyé Reeves. Il avait repris le disque dur il y quelques temps, et pourtant ils n'avaient pas avancé. Il y avait une programmation qui leur échappait dans cet accessoire. Sasha, elle, avait déjà laissé tombé cette piste. Les hacker avait tous leurs propres codes bien personnels, impossible à pirater sans comprendre la logique. Et comme ils ne connaissaient pas le propriétaire, c'était du domaine de l'infaisable même pour des génies de l'informatique. Ce qu'ils leurs restaient maintenant c'était l'endroit où Avalanche l'avait récupéré, les liens entre le géostigma et l'entrepôt, la dégénérescence du génome de la maladie -qui par un quelconque procédé se ré-encodait par elle-même par cycle, ainsi que son portable terrien.

Son portable terrien car, il y a peu, elle avait prêté à Cid, alors que lui et l'équipe se rendaient au puits où ils l'avaient rencontrés, l'un de ses nouveaux gadgets. Elle avait créé une antenne émettrice et réceptrice par rebond ses champs magnétiques, connecté à son portable pour pouvoir reconnaître des signaux bien terriens. En fait, elle détectait juste des fréquences propre à la Terre, de quoi trouver soit des suspects, soit son moyen de partir d'ici au plus vite. Mais c'était peut-être un but utopique compte-tenu des circonstances et du temps déjà écoulé.

En y pensant, elle prit son portable entre ses doigts et ouvrit le radar. Tout était calme, mis à part quelques problèmes de résidu dont elle ne comprenait pas la logique. C'était comme une marée de petit points qui explosait à certains endroits, aléatoirement. Ils ne suivaient aucun schéma précis, ce qui lui posait quelques problèmes quant à déterminer une localisation précise.

- _ **Vous devriez peut-être recouper chaque source pour découvrir un point de lancement,**_ parla brusquement une voix dans son dos.

Elle sursauta malgré elle et tourna, à demi, sa tête dans sa direction. Le SDF était de retour, mais bien plus regardable qu'avant. Même du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait admirer le physique avantageux qu'il cachait avant sous sa couche de poussière. Sa peau brillante légèrement hâlé, son expression de marbre, son bouc bien coupé et une coupe asymétrique qui donnait un côté gauche rasé et des mèches tombantes corbeaux sur toute la surface droite. Il avait utilisé ses affaires, ce squatteur.

- _ **Je t'ai dis de prendre une douche,**_ lui dit-elle en fixant son radar, _ **pas de fouiller mes tiroirs.**_

 _ **-Veuillez excusez ma maladresse, maîtresse, cela ne se reproduira plus.**_

Elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il s'était courbé en avant, désolé. Il la prenait pour qui ? Elle était rude, mais n'allait pas non plus le fouetter pour avoir utiliser un vieux rasoir.

- _ **Il n'y a pas de mal,**_ _champion_ _ **. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu voulais tout à l'heure.**_

- _ **Je ne voudrais pas paraître impertinent, mais de mon point de vue de profane, votre radar indique comme des jets de trébuchet.**_

 _ **-Hum… pourquoi pas. Il faudrait que je code un algorithme selon ces paramètres.**_

Elle se mit à réfléchir en y pensant, avant de faire tourner son fauteuil vers cet homme. Il n'avait peut-être pas inventé l'eau chaude, mais il savait aligner deux idées cohérentes. Devant ses yeux, sans discrétion, qui le scrutaient, il resta stoïque. Il sentait ses pupilles s'arrêter surtout sur les larges traces noires qu'il possédait sur ses bras et dans son cou. Elle se leva, lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger, ce qu'il fit en arrêtant même presque de respirer. Elle disparu dans la pièce du fond, qu'il devina être sa chambre, et revint sans plus tarder quelques secondes plus tard.

Avec cette même délicatesse qu'elle avait eu en lui jetant son gilet trempé dans le dos, et lui balança au visage un bout de tissu et du bandage blanc. Il les rattrapa aisément, et questionna du regard son hôte.

- _ **Mets ça et va dormir sur le canapé. J'ai pas de couverture supplémentaire, alors tu devras faire avec. Et c'est les fringues du facteur, donc t'inquiètes. Enfin le remplaçant du facteur. Je sais plus trop.**_

Il ne dit rien, n'exprima rien, et elle n'en demanda pas plus. Qu'il la jugeait ou non, elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Du moment qu'il passait ses pensées sous silence, la cohabitation pourrait éventuellement durer.

De son côté, l'homme se détourna du bureau où travaillait sa toute nouvelle patronne. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête, d'aller la voir aussi abruptement. Il ne se pensait pas si désespéré. Surtout qu'il avait à faire avec une drôle d'énergumène, qu'il avait énormément de mal à cerner. Il en avait poursuivi du sociopathe, mais il restait toujours étonné de leur diversité. Il avait d'un côté l'impression d'être face à une jeune femme faussement méchante, et en même face à une sadique condescendante. Une gentille condescendante, en résumé. On en croisait rarement. Il aurait pu tomber sur pire, vu les circonstances.

Finalement, il s'assit sur son futur lit et enleva son vieux débardeur sale. Il n'était pas mécontent d'en changer, il avait cru devoir garder ces affaires pendant encore longtemps. Que sa toute nouvelle employeuse se tape la moitié du quartier avait ses bons côtés. Il l'avait réellement observé, et avait été réellement surpris quand il avait compris la légèreté de ses mœurs. Mais il était loin de pouvoir la juger. Il ne la connaissait pas, et au moins elle pouvait profiter nettement plus que lui de ce plaisir. Non, il n'était pas envieux, mais il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas sa maladie qui allait l'aider à conquérir quelques demoiselles. Il s'était même senti comme un pervers à certains moment, à la regarder flirter à outrance avec des habitants. Il se surprit à repenser à d'autres qui louaient ses services à l'époque. Très peu osait afficher si aisément ce côté obscur de leur personnalité qui les amenaient à aller dans les quartiers rouges ou se faire livrer de la viande fraîche à domicile. Il était d'autant plus fasciné par le personnage qui se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui.

Il mit le bandage donné autour de ses plaies, faisant fi de la douleur, et passa ses nouveaux vêtements. Il allait devoir dormir tout habillé, mais cela s'annonçait tellement mieux que de dormir une nouvelle fois dehors qu'il n'y pensa pas très longtemps. D'ailleurs, en mettant ce pantalon, il se posa une question très pertinente. Il pouvait dire de source sûr que Sasha n'était pas du genre à avoir des relations longues durées. Alors, qu'est-ce qui avait amené cet homme à oublier autant d'affaires ici ? Quelle étrange situation avait pu se passer ici. Enfin, il devait se préparer à ne plus être étonné de rien à partir de maintenant. Puis, ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout. Lentement, avec un soulagement qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de cacher sur son visage, il s'allongea sur les coussins du sofa, la tête sur un petit oreiller.

La lumière éclairait encore la petite pièce, un lumière presque tamisé à cause de la mauvaise qualité des ampoules. Il y avait une lumière principale et celle du bureau de la blondinette. Elle travaillait, semblant perdu dans son petit monde. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et se tourna sur le côté. Elle n'avait pas l'air de ce qu'elle était. Il lui donnait dix-huit ans sur les vingt qu'elle disait avoir. Son air absent et son attitude puérile et dépravée ne laissaient aucunement voir l'intelligence qu'elle détenait dans sa petite tête blonde. Il tira un sourire cynique, et ferma les yeux. Il se mit à somnoler assez rapidement devant la quiétude des lieux. Un combattant de dormait jamais.

Il fut assez promptement réveillé par la sensation désagréable d'être épié. Il ouvrit les yeux et, en tout honnêteté, il devait avouer que s'il n'avait pas autant d'années de service, il aurait certainement hurlé comme une fillette. Devant ses yeux, à quelques centimètres de son nez, le canon d'un pistolet le visait. La gâchette était détenu par deux mains couvertes de longues manches de gilet kaki. Quand au propriétaire, il se cachait sous une large capuche et portait un masque blanc sur la partie inférieure de son visage, comme le faisait les malades. Un toussotement de sa part le démasqua aux yeux de l'ex-mercenaire, qui reconnu bien celle qu'il pensait qu'il était.

- _ **Tu sais te servir de ça,**_ _champion_ _ **?**_ Demanda-t-elle en laissant glisser la crosse de l'arme vers lui.

Il acquiesça en se redressant et prenant l'objet si gentiment proposé. Quelle trouille quand même ! Il avait cru être dans un mauvais film d'horreur. Quand même, il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il tenait une arme entre ses mains. Il était arrivé hier, il ne pensait pas qu'elle lui confierait une chose pareil avant plusieurs semaines d'adaptation.

- _ **J'ai qu'un seul chargeur, donc si tu pouvais éviter de te suicider avec, j'en serais ravi.**_

Imprévisible, cette fille. Il inspecta la pièce, et remarqua que le bureau avait totalement changé de disposition. À en croire l'heure indiqué par ses écrans, et les trois tasses alignés dans un coin, elle avait bien dû passé la nuit éveillée. Sa théorie se confirma quand elle se tourna vers lui et qu'il pu voir les valises qu'elle avait sous ses yeux bruns. Elle n'avait pas spécialement l'air bien d'habitude, mais là c'était pire que tout. Il se leva, et demanda prudemment :

- _ **Vous avez fait nuit blanche, maîtresse ?**_

 _ **-Dormir,**_ dit-elle en s'équipant de divers objets et en mettant d'autre dans un sac, _ **c'est pour ceux qui ont du temps à perdre.**_

Il l'observa silencieusement s'agiter, sûrement dû au trop plein de caféine, et traversa lentement le salon pour analyser de loin la cuisine. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant une cafetière dans le lavabo.

- _ **Vous savez que l'eau de ce genre d'appartement n'est pas potable ?**_ Questionna-t-il, doutant sérieusement de la réponse.

Elle s'arrêta de s'exciter pour rien et leva les yeux au ciel d'un air compréhensif, avant de partir en quinte de toux qui ne sembla pas plus l'inquiéter que cela.

- _ **C'est donc pour cela que je suis tombé malade si vite. Moi et ma santé de lâche, alors !**_ Termina-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique.

Il tourna vers elle un regard interdit alors qu'elle se remettait à tout empaqueter. Elle n'en avait apparemment rien à faire d'attraper la mort. Elle avait même l'air plutôt habituée, si habituée qu'il était lui-même presque convaincu que tout irait bien. Toujours son arme en main, il finit par demander :

- _ **Par Gaïa, mais que faites-vous ?**_

 _ **-Nous partons en exploration ! Tous les deux, cela va de soit, vu que tu t'es proposé.**_

Elle lui balança son sac-besace en cuir dans les bras, qu'il rattrapa de justesse. Elle prit ensuite une paire de lunettes de soleil qu'elle lui posa sur le nez et se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée. Un peu perdu dans l'enchaînement des événements, il mit un moment avant de se reprendre. Il passa la sacoche autour de son cou, rangea le pistolet dans son dos, sous son t-shirt, et partit à la poursuite de la blondinette. Elle ne l'avait même pas attendu, et descendait les escaliers sans avoir prit la peine de fermer sa porte non plus. Il réussit à la rejoindre au rez-de-chaussé, alors que celle-ci ne se dirigeait non pas vers la sortie mais vers la porte de l'appartement du concierge.

- _ **Vous ne vouliez pas sortir, maîtresse ?**_

- _ **Jamais par là. Ce frigide des Tuk m'a mis sous surveillance. Ces génies me savent assez étrange pour se faire espionner, mais pas assez pour ne pas passer par l'entrée apparemment.**_

 _ **-Les Turks ?**_ Répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

 _ **-Oh, tu connais ?**_

 _ **-Un peu.**_

Il cacha son désarroi derrière une grimace. Il n'avait jamais eu de bons termes avec la garde rapprochée de Shinra. Quelques mésententes, rien de bien méchant… mais il était quand même ravi à l'idée que ces petits chiens enragés n'est pas vent de sa présence ici. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi elle, était sous surveillance exactement ? Il eut à peine le temps de penser à sa question qu'il la vit finir de crocheter la porte du concierge. En tant que civil, il était choqué. En tant que mercenaire agréé, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec la méthode employée. Elle l'amena à traverser l'appartement rapidement, passant alors par une petite porte dérobée qui se trouvait cachée derrière un rideau hideux en coton. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une ruelle très étroite, à peine assez grande pour faire passer une personne à la fois.

- _ **Le concierge utilise cette porte pour faire passer la drogue qu'il fabrique dans sa salle de bain à ses dealers. Elle n'ouvre que dans un sens, et une fois fermée…**_

Elle pointa du doigt le mur devenu lisse. On voyait à peine la forme de la porte se découper dans la tôle. Il acquiesça devant l'ingéniosité du stratagème. La police ne penserait jamais à venir fouiller ici pour trouver un éventuel trafiquant de drogue. Puis après réflexion, ce qui était le plus effrayant dans cette histoire, ce n'était pas les dealers et la drogue. Non, c'était complètement et irrévocablement cette timbrée à qui il avait signer un contrat. Elle possède des armes, pirate des réseaux internationaux, crochète des portes, enquête sur tous ses voisins, bois du poison avec du café… par Gaïa, il commençait à l'adorer cette gamine !

Voilà voilà! Je sais, mon personnage est totalement en roue libre, je ne la contrôle plus! :p

Encore merci pour les reviews, c'est très encourageant!

A plus,

NS


	8. Chapter 7: Miroir

Chapitre 7 : Miroir

Cette cellule avait été faite d'une manière assez particulière. Aucun des murs transparents qui la constituaient ne touchaient les murs d'enceintes. Ces murs transparents qui d'ailleurs étaient fait d'une matière plus résistance que le plexiglas renforcée. À vue d'œil, elle dirait de l'aluminium transparent en céramique, donc du spinel. Ils ont réussi à en faire une prison entière alors que ce matériau n'était encore qu'en test sur Terre. C'était très impressionnant ! À croire que leurs scientifiques avaient comme unique domaine d'expertise « Sûreté et Anti-paranoïa ». Ils mettaient toute leur âme dans le pénitencier, et il fallait trouver un côté honorable à leur dévouement. Même si cela ne la mettait pas dans un confort extrême.

En effet, ils avaient fait dans le minimaliste. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une table en plastique et deux chaises de part et d'autre de la dite table. Il n'y avait pas de lit, pas de moquette et pas de toilette. Certains diraient qu'elle devrait revoir ses priorités elle les priait aimablement d'aller bien se faire voir chez leurs oncles. Dans cet endroit, elle allait certainement y rester un petit moment, et sans buffet à volonté qui plus est, donc autant être confortable au sol que d'avoir de quoi se soulager. Elle ne retirerait aucune de ses affirmations à ce sujet.

Seulement, le problème matériel n'était pas l'important pour le moment. L'important était pourquoi elle était dans cette cellule. C'est une histoire amusante ! Rassurez-vous, ce lieu n'était en aucun cas la salle de prédilection d'une secte qui désirerait la faire fondre au dessus d'un feu rituel sacré, mais bien la prison des gentils de l'histoire. En quoi cela fut rassurant ? Ils n'avaient, pour l'instant, prévu aucune sorte de torture gratuite à son égard. Mais au regard suspicieux et sombre des gardes qui la surveillaient à l'extérieur de sa cage de verre, cela n'aurait su tarder. Elle avait déjà prévu un plan au cas où l'un d'eux serait pris de pulsion sadique, ou suicidaire dans le cas présent.

- _ **J'espère que vous aimez votre nouvel espace personnel.**_

Elle détourna ses yeux inexpressifs, toujours aussi cernés qu'il y a quelques heures, et son visage au teint toujours aussi malade. Elle s'affala sur sa chaise, les jambes bien tendues sur le côté, puis bailla ostensiblement avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

- _ **La décoration n'est pas vraiment à mon goût. Il y a le WIFI au moins ?**_

Son interlocuteur ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et jeta simplement un dossier sur la table précédemment déserte. Elle regarda distraitement les papiers s'éparpiller en glissant hors de leur pochette. Ses yeux fatigués remontèrent pour se fondre dans les deux billes glacées de son interrogateur.

- _ **Racontez-moi par quel moyen vous avez muté le géostigma,**_ ordonna-t-il.

- _ **Je dois avouer être déçu. Vous ne me demandez pas plutôt pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Faîtes-vous plaisir, dîtes-moi donc.**_

 _ **-Aucune idée, je pensais que vous pourriez me le dire.**_

Le froncement agacé sur son visage démontra que le président n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à jouer avec elle. Quel dommage, elle s'était bien amusé la dernière fois. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle se laisserait gentiment mijoter, sans rien faire pour se défendre. Elle sentait que ça allait être sa fête, et elle comptait ajuster sa polarité à la sienne. Elle vissa son regards dans le sien, ne le lâchant que pour cligner des yeux sous la sécheresse de ces derniers.

- _ **Vous êtes professionnel et avez fait en sorte de me suivre partout, comme un chasseur appelant ses chiens à suivre une proie. Je ne m'attends à aucune objectivité de votre part, ni de la leur pour leur avoir faussé compagnie juste sous leur nez. Et les avoir fait tourné en bourrique dans les bas quartiers, accessoirement.**_

 _ **-Vous venez de nous démontrer que vous pouviez aisément vous soustraire à la surveillance de mes hommes pas plus tard que ce matin.**_

 _ **-C'était un cas d'urgence,**_ défendit-t-elle en agitant sa main d'un air peu concerné.

 _ **-Nous y voilà. Racontez-nous ce qu'il y avait d'urgent à faire dans un bâtiment désinfecté, perdu dans les quartiers détruits, dans lequel nous avons retrouvé un laboratoire de mutation biologique ?**_

 _ **-J'ai perçu des perturbations électromagnétiques en provenance de ce bâtiment après avoir reconfiguré mon scanner. Je me suis soustrait à vos petits soldats de plombs car leur regards constant pointé vers ma nuque me hérisse la colonne vertébrale, et c'est un enfer pour réfléchir correctement. Enfin, si je crois votre personnel un minimum capable, je veux bien croire que ce n'est pas par chance qu'ils m'ont attrapés là-bas, et j'estime donc qu'ils l'auraient su si j'avais fait d'autres sorties culturelles dans le secteur.**_

Elle était fascinée par la force que cet homme employait pour rester incroyablement stoïque. Pas un tique, pas un spasme, pas une lueur dans ses yeux bleus glaçants. Il fallait le dire, cet homme était une porte. Impossible de passer sans en avoir la clé. Il contrastait énormément avec sa boule de nerf planté derrière lui, qui avait bien du mal à empêcher sa main de se balader au niveau de son pistolet, en bien tout honneur bien sûr. Décidément, ce chef des Touks, ou qu'importe leur nom, n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ses envies de meurtre la concernant.

D'un geste d'une grâce qui donna envie à Sasha de lui planter une fourchette en plastique dans la gorge, le président tout de blanc vêtu ouvrit souplement le dossier et étala d'un geste théâtrale toutes les photos. Ses agents n'avaient pas chômé, ils l'avaient prise sous toutes les coutures, des jours durant. L'une avec Tifa, Cloud ou les enfants. Une autre avec Cid en train de réparer un réacteur du Shera -il faudra qu'elle aille lui rendre visite d'ailleurs, elle aimait bien ce gars. Une autre où elle marchait seule dans la rue, ou encore parmi les soit-disant pestiférés. Puis elle tiqua à une photo. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle vint mordre l'extrémité de son pouce d'un air irrité. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans ces clichés, mais eux ne pouvaient pas le savoir pour des raisons évidentes.

Lentement, elle allongea son bras jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se posent sur la surface d'un cliché. Elle la fit glisser vers elle et analysa intensément chaque détail. Son visage était figé dans un sourire arrogant, et elle regardait droit vers l'objectif sans aucune hésitation. Elle savait où finirait ses photos, et elle ne s'en inquiétait aucunement.

 _ **-**_ _ **C'est pas moi sur celle**_ _ **-**_ _ **là,**_ dit-elle plus pour elle que pour ceux qui l'écoutaient.

 _ **-Votre jumelle maléfique, peut**_ _ **-**_ _ **être ?**_ Répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

 _ **-…Vous n'avez pas idée,**_ rétorqua-t-elle, exacerbé.

Le président observa sa mine pensive, se demandant bien par quel bout prendre cette personne. S'il n'avait pas une once de doute la concernant, il ne serait jamais déplacé jusqu'ici. Il aurait envoyé ses agents pour l'interroger de la manière qui leur semblerait la meilleure pour lui extirper des informations. Cependant, il l'avait étudié depuis sa prétendue « migration » des îles. Même Tseng était d'accord -bien que ce soit de très mauvaise fois- qu'il y avait un blanc dans cette histoire.

Ils avaient des images d'elle à pleins d'endroits suspects, dont cette dernière dans le laboratoire de l'immeuble abandonnée. Cependant, il restait toujours un problème à régler ils avaient des photos d'elle à deux endroits différents à des créneaux quasiment similaires. Notamment, celle qu'elle venait de désigner il y a quelques instants.

Depuis lors, elle sembla totalement dans un autre monde et ne répondait que par des monosyllabes à ses questions. Ce qui avait le don de royalement l'agacer. Il avait même tenté de lui faire peur en impliquant quelques traitements peu sympathique que lui administrerait son Turk si elle ne faisait pas d'effort, mais elle resta stoïque face à la menace. Le wutaïen se voyait déjà s'occuper de son cas, mais la dernière question de son patron à l'encontre de cette importune le prit de court :

 _ **-Si je vous dis que je vous crois, répondriez-vous à ma question, mademoiselle ?**_

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, comme si ses mots avaient su enfin percer ses nombreuses pensées. Son regards sombres s'ancra sur son visage, soulignant son écoute à ce moment même. Il montra la photo problématique d'un mouvement de menton et questionna :

 _ **-La personne sur la photo, pourquoi aurait-elle décidé d'aggraver une maladie internationale aux conséquences mortelles ?**_

 _ **-… Parce que c'est amusant,**_ dit la jeune femme avec de grands yeux évoquant l'évidence. _**Quand tout ce qui est autours de nous ne se qualifie que de médiocre, le monde n'a plus d'autres intérêts que celui d'être le square du génie qui s'ennuie.**_

Encore une fois, ils se fixèrent sans gêne, jaugeant l'autre d'un regard suspicieux. Puis soudainement, sans crier gare, le blond repoussa sa chaise et se leva. Il se détourna sans plus un regard et donna l'ordre de partir à ses subordonnées, dont un semblait vraiment rester sur sa fin.

- _ **Monsieur, vous ne croyez tout de même pas cette histoire ?**_ Demanda le wutaïen une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes.

- _ **La question Tseng n'est pas si je crois en cette histoire, mais pourquoi mes subordonnées ne m'ont toujours pas ramené des explications sur ce qui rends cette histoire invraisemblable.**_

La phrase avait claqué sévèrement dans l'air, malgré le ton léger employé. Rufus ne croyait que ce qui pouvait être prouvé par A plus B, et cette affaire était loin d'être assez complète pour lui permettre le luxe de tirer des conclusions. Bien sûr, il lui était bien passé par l'esprit d'utiliser des moyens plus « efficaces » pour éclaircir ce problème, mais son instinct lui avait susurré que ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée. Son instinct l'ayant parfaitement bien guidé toutes ces années, il n'allait pas s'en détourner maintenant.

Sasha s'était affalée sur le table peu de temps après le départ de ses visiteurs. Elle avait rarement eut autant de problèmes d'un seul coup, et si peu de temps pour les digérer. Cette histoire était plus sombre et trouble qu'un marécage. Si seulement elle arrivait à se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé avant d'arriver ici, elle pourrait certainement éclaircir les points essentiels. Elle resterait gentiment ici pour le moment, jusqu'à ce que le bon moment fasse son apparition. Et elle avait cette impression qu'il arriverait plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait soupçonné.

Soudainement, une voix se fit entendre à travers les hauts-parleurs placé aux extrémités supérieurs de son lieu de détention. Une voix d'homme familière, ayant un léger ton d'embarras, compte-tenu de la situation présente elle pensait bien. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et fit glisser son visage de l'autre côté pour constater la présence pas le moins du monde surprenante de Reeves. Ils étaient après tout dans un lieu qui lui appartenait, en quelque sorte.

Ses cheveux brun étaient, comme d'habitude, plaqué en arrière sur son crâne, mais sa barbe semblait un peu plus négligé. Son visage était plissé par la fatigue, marqué par deux cernes violacées sous ses yeux. Il ne devait pas avoir énormément dormi à cause des derniers évènements, et elle se sentait un peu mal pour lui. Elle l'aimait bien.

- _ **Tout va bien, Sasha ?**_ Demanda-t-il à l'aide d'un micro. _**J'ai eu peur que le Président n'ait décidé de te faire parler de force.**_

- _ **Non, il m'a juste fait les gros yeux. Son chien de chasse semblait plus dans cette idée par contre.**_

- _ **C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre d'après le rapport. Même s'il est dangereux de jouer avec le feu avec les Turks, du moment que leur patron n'en donne pas l'ordre ils ne peuvent rien faire.**_

Il sembla à la blondinette qu'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais qu'il hésitait sur la façon de la formuler. Il prenait les choses avec trop de politesses, c'était sûrement une qualité, mais aussi un problème à ses yeux.

 _ **-Je n'ai rien à voir avec votre problème de pestiféré**_ , _**Reeves**_.

- _ **Je n'y crois pas non plus**_ , avoua-t-il d'une traite. _**Tu as trop peu de motivation pour faire quoi que ce soit de ce niveau. Tu as même du mal à rester concentré sur une même idée.**_

Elle concéda l'information d'un mouvement de tête sur le côté et se leva pour venir s'asseoir en tailleur sur la table, face au directeur pour la reconstruction du monde. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et entra en méditation, ne se formalisant plus de sa présence.

- _ **Cloud est venu il y a une heure, pour toi. Il n'était pas très content de ton arrestation et des accusations à ton égard. Il doit bien t'aimer.**_

 _ **-Je pense que c'est plutôt Tifa, étant d'une loyauté sans faille, qui a dû plaider ma cause et comme elle manipule Cloud pour une marionnette il n'a pas dû être difficile à convaincre.**_

 _ **-Je connais Tifa Lockheart, elle n'est pas ce genre de personne.**_

 _ **-Toute femme peut devenir manipulatrice quand il existe un pauvre fou pour en tomber amoureux aveuglément. C'est ce que dit ma grande sœur.**_

 _ **-Ta… jumelle ?**_ Fit-il en essayant de cacher son manque de confiance.

 _ **-Je sens la perplexité dans ta voix, Reeves... cependant, c'est pas d'elle dont je parle mais d'une autre de mes sœurs. Elle te plairait. Mais passons, ils ont décidé de me garder combien de temps ?**_

 _ **-J'ai peur que tu ne doives prendre ton mal en patience. J'aimerais pouvoir aider, mais…**_

 _ **-J'ai saisi…tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi s'il te plaît ?**_

Il l'écouta patiemment, bien qu'un peu désappointé, puis elle se tu quelques minutes après, sans rien ajouter. Les yeux fermées, autant que ses lèvres, elle devint silencieuse et ne se préoccupa plus du reste du monde. Reeves tenta de l'appeler, mais ne reçut aucune réponse ce qui l'incita à abandonner pour retourner au travail.

Les heures défilèrent sans que Sasha n'est eu à quitter son palais mentale. Elle réfléchissait intensément et essayait de recoller les morceaux de son arrivée ici. Elle n'en avait jamais pris le temps avant, et il fallait avouer qu'être incarcéré avait ses bons côtés finalement. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas plus avancé. De toute évidence, son problème n'était pas lié à sa mémoire mais ce qu'elle avait consommé de pas très net avant de venir. Le voyage, qu'importe par quel moyen, avait dû avoir un très mauvais effet sur la substance présente dans son sang. Le fait est que sa stimulation mentale lui donnait tout le temps la même réponse : elle avait été volontaire. On ne l'avait pas jeté ici, on ne l'avait trompé elle était venu de son plein gré. Mais pourquoi ?

Trois coups distincts portées contre la vitre la firent revenir de loin. Doucement, ses yeux se réhabituèrent la lumière factice du lieu. Puis elle tomba face à face avec la personne qui l'avait interpellée de manière si naturelle. Elle avait un fin sourire moqueur, et ne semblait pas plus concernée par la ribambelle de corps inertes tombées comme des mouches autours d'elle. Il restait encore d'ailleurs quelques effluves du gaz qu'elle avait utilisé pour se laisser le champ libre. Car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle en était responsable. Cette personne qui n'était autre que son reflet dans un miroir. En plus énervant.

« _Hey, sister,_ dit le double en rigolant de la situation tordante dans laquelle l'autre se trouvait. C _omment t'as fait ton compte cette fois-ci ? J'ai toujours su qu'un jour tu allais finir en taule, mais j'espérais que t'attendrais d'être à la maison pour faire tes conneries._

- _Je suis moi aussi ravi de te revoir, Serena. Comment va la vie ? Bien ? Et puisqu'on y est, tu n'aurais pas une soudaine envie_ _de me raconter ce que t'as foutu jusqu'ici ?_

 _-À ton avis ? Je la cherches toujours._

 _-Qui ? »_

La dite Serena, copie conforme de Sasha mais en libre, fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer d'agacement. Les deux n'avaient jamais eu de problème pour s'entendre, à vrai dire elles se comprenaient parfaitement. Malheureusement, il subsistait entre elles ce qu'on pouvait communément appeler un conflit d'intérêt. L'une voulait s'intégrer au monde en le faisant évoluer, l'autre trouvait que ce même monde était un bébé et qu'elle n'était pas sa baby-sitter. Le fait est que leurs opinions divergeaient souvent, et quelques génies qu'elles soient, elle restaient des sœurs qui s'embrouillaient pour un oui ou pour un non.

« _Je le savais que t'étais trop déchiré pour traverser ! Mais non, il à fallu que tu me suives malgré tout ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ici pendant quatre_ _mois si tu sais pas pourquoi on est là aujourd'hui ?_

 _-Rien qui ne t'intéressera. Dis moi pourquoi on est là._

 _-La politesse t'écorcherait ? Enfin bref… »_

Serena tapota rapidement sur le panneau de contrôle et la porte de confinement s'ouvrit permettant à la prisonnière de goûter les peu ragoutantes effluves de gaz. Elle mit pied à terre et ne se fit pas prier pour sortir. Elle s'appuya dos contre le panneau domotique tandis que sa jumelle, à l'aura pourtant si différente, s'était déplacé près des bureaux pour farfouiller.

« _Tu cherches quelque chose ?_ Demanda Sasha en baillant.

- _Ces stupides macaques extra-terrestres m'ont volé quelque chose qui m'appartiens,_ répondit-elle en poussant sans aucune honte un employé, inconscient sur son bureau, sur le sol, _et je cherche à le récupérer._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Serana ?_

 _-Pourquoi j'aurais fais quelque chose ?_

 _-Tu es biologiste, entre autre. La maladie qui se répand dans ce monde à vitesse exponentielle, tu n'as pas dû la rater._

 _-Non, en effet. Tu veux insinuer quelque chose, ma sœur ?_

 _-T'as fais quelque chose de productif ces trois derniers mois ?_

 _-Bon, tu commences vraiment à me péter…_

Sa phrase mourut lors de l'entrée fracassante de gardes armés munis de masques à gaz de prévention. Alors qu'elle se faisait encerclé et mettre en joue, Serena resta totalement choquée devant l'inattendu évènement. Elle n'avait jamais été mise au courant que certains des gardes de cette structure se baladaient masque à gaz sur le nez. Comment était-elle passé à côté de cette information ?

L'un des hommes sortit du rang pour rejoindre Sasha, que la scène n'avait pas surprise plus que ça. Sans un mot, le visage caché derrière l'accessoire populaire de cet instant, il sortit de sa poche un disque dur argenté, qui n'était sans rappeler un objet bien connu, et le déposa dans la main tendue de la mécanicienne fatiguée.

- ** _Merci pour le déplacement, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne te fais pas confiance._**

Il ne répondit rien, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était évident pour elle qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Sasha lui commanda de se pousser tandis qu'un Reeves déboussolé arrivait dans la salle sur ces entre-faits.

- _ **Juste un gaz soporifique, pas besoin de paniquer,**_ lui expliqua son ingénieure étrangère.

Il acquiesça, néanmoins inquiet pour ses collaborateurs, puis son regard tomba sur une silhouette familière, mais dans un autre style. Il fit quelques aller-retour entre les deux visages, fasciné par la ressemblance frappante. Il pardonnait sans peine les Turks pour leur confusion.

- _ **Alors c'est ta… ?**_

 _ **-Bon sens de l'observation,**_ rétorqua la dorénavant libre Lancaster. _**Reeves voici Serena. Serena, Reeves.**_

 _ **-**_ _Pas cool, Sasha,_ fit la seconde Lancaster avec un regard désapprobateur, _vraiment pas cool._

- _ **Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?**_

- _ **Elle n'est pas contente.**_ _Entre nous soit dit, Rena, on s'entend pas si bien que ça toi et moi._

Pendant que la jumelle grognait, les soldats l'attrapèrent pour la fouiller puis la menotter. Elle alla pour prendre l'ancienne place de Sasha dans la cage de verre, quand le directeur de la WRO s'enquit de la présence d'un inconnu notoire à leurs côtés.

- _ **T'inquiètes, c'est mon animal de compagnie, il mord pas.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui m'inquiète… mais je préfère ne pas en savoir plus. Je suis bien plus surpris par le fait que ton plan ait marché.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? Mes plans fonctionnent toujours.**_

D'un geste de tête, l'inconnu qui ne pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre que Wilhelm Ahitera prit congé rapidement. Tout s'était passé très vite après leur visite du laboratoire secret des taudis, et elle avait été agréablement surprise par sa faculté à répondre à chacune de ses demandes. Son plan s'était déroulé à la perfection grâce à lui.

À l'instant où elle avait compris qu'on allait leur tombé dessus, elle lui avait ordonné de prendre son sac et de retourner sans se faire voir à l'appartement. Arrivé là-bas, il devait rencontrer le concierge et lui demander de rembourser sa dette par un service. Il avait un total de 03h18 maximum pour se faire livrer assez de masque à gaz pour protéger un bataillon, et les amener à l'entrée de service de la WRO. Là-bas, il rencontrerait Reeves qui aurait été mis au courant, et dont la participation avait été évalué à 71 % par Sasha. En échange du disque dur, qui partait en la bonne garde de son garde du corps, il recevait les masques juste à temps pour échapper à l'arrivée fracassante de Serena. Ses calculs ne mentaient jamais.

- _ **Ta sœur est donc à l'origine de tout ? Elle aurait voyagé d'un autre monde avec toi pour mettre le chaos chez nous.**_

 _ **-Non… elle n'y est pour rien. Enfin, à peu près.**_

Le brun se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- _ **Bien, Sasha, tu m'as perdu. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ?**_

Elle se contenta de fixer et caresser du pouce le symbole au dos du disque dur externe. Un sourire se forma au coin de ses lèvres. Sans tourner la tête, semblant parler à l'objet, elle dit :

- _ **Je me souviens être rentrée de moi-même chez vous, mais malheureusement j'étais givré. Je ne me souviens plus pourquoi j'ai fais ça, mais Serena m'a dit que c'était car quelqu'un nous avait devancé.**_

 _ **-Un troisième terrien est ici ?**_

 _ **-Mmh. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de me dire qui, mais si c'est qui je pense, Serena est le dernier de vos problèmes.**_


End file.
